One School, 5 factions
by 10otp
Summary: " The small flecks of snow still on his lips melt onto mine as we collide. It isn't sloppy and fast, it's passionate and slow. I feel like my entire soul is given up to this kiss, nothing else in life is going on but this."
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I know there is a hell of a lot of these out here, but there's small things I don't like about many, so I wanted to make one of these myself, I don't know what I'm thinking. **

The alarm on my bedside table starts to vibrate, the noise getting gradually louder. _Today._ Today is the day that I leave to my new school. New beginnings, my past left behind me as well as my family and friends. Well, I say friends, I don't really mean friends, I tend to keep myself to myself. It's not like I don't want to have friends, I would love to have people close to me, but people in my hometown just aren't like me; they all think for one reason or another I'm rather selfish. I admit, I'm not like everyone here; I don't fit in. Maybe, just maybe, I might fit in there.

I drag my heavy limbs out of bed and change into simple clothes. Whilst I tie up my long, blonde, wavy hair, Caleb bursts through my door,

"Beatrice, hurry up, mom said we need to get on the road, we only have until 3pm to get there and it's a damn long drive."

"I'll be right down Caleb, would you mind carrying my bag downstairs, it's quite heavy." I respond to my brother, he's always fit in so well here, I don't understand why he would want to leave, he's doing well in school, has friends and I even think that he has something going on with our next door neighbour; Susan. Susan is our age, she was one of the people who I considered a 'friend'. Her older brother; Robert, was another one of mine (and my brother's) friends, he's taller than me with curly blonde hair. Caleb was always convinced there was something going on between us, there never was and now, well, I guess there never will be, which as unbothered about it as I am, I can't help but feel that I might be missing out on something in the future.

Reluctantly he carries my bag down as I say goodbye to my room, I won't be back here until at least Christmas. As I step into the back of the car, I can't help but feel nostalgic. _Bye house, well for the time being._

We rattle down the highway for hours, me sleeping most the way while my parents and Caleb ramble on about things I can't quite catch.

* * *

I step out of the car to this school, it's nothing like any school I have ever been to before. The walls tower high, made of glass, shining in the daylight. The hustle and bustle of pupils new and old is all around, I grab my case from the trunk and place it down on the wheels.

"Beatrice, look how you've grown, off all on your own; your so independent. We'll miss you so much dear," my mother says with a tear in her eye as she pulls me into a rare hug; we don't hug much, or really show much affection, our family's strange like that.

"I agree with your mother, look at you. You'll thrive here; This place is perfect for you." He also pulls me into a hug and then my brother, after saying his goodbyes, set off together.

Within a few steps a football flies overhead and lands in a tanned skinned boy's hands. He gives me a faint smile and I return it

"Oh and Beatrice," My fathers shouts," No boyfriends, you're here to learn." I let out a small laugh as I turn around. By the doors of the school a stand manned by a few people.

"Name?" Asks a dark haired girl with a blonde streak.

"Beatrice Prior, " I reply.

"Okay, well, I'm tori, I'm work here. You'll be in dauntless and-"

"-Dauntless, sorry?" I interject rather confused.

"Well, as part of the school system, you're split up into five houses, Dauntless, Candor, Amity, Abnegation and Erudite. Each of these houses has a different motto and aim, while you were tested over the summer for here, you were split up depending on what you were like. The dauntless are brave and tend to be fairly sporty, the candor are honest and tend to be good at activities like debating, Amity are peaceful and work to keep the school in order, the Abnegation are selfless," _Maybe Caleb might fit in well here; better than I thought at_ least." And the Erudite thirst for knowledge. You were rather sporty and seemed to fit in best with the Dauntless."

"Oh okay, I understand, thanks."

"Your house decide where you board and who you have classes with, seeing as you're dauntless, you will be boarding in block 33," She points to one of the many buildings behind her," There'll be signs to the building and you'll be in room 44C. Enjoy you're time here. Just to note dinner is at 6-8 and breakfast is from 7."

I walk away from Tori to go find Caleb," Which house are you in?" I eagerly ask.

"I believe their called factions here," Caleb corrects me," and to answer your question, I'm in erudite." Caleb, in erudite, I thought he'd be a shoe in for Abnegation.

"Oh, so-"

"-So that means this is well, goodbye I guess. I'll still see you around and there's Christmas break-" I cut him off with a tight hug. For the first time in my life, I'm alone. No one to help. It's just me. The thought makes me want to cry, but I have to be brave, for now i am dauntless.

"Bye Caleb." I turn around and find the signs to my room.

**I'm sorry this is a kinda short chapter! I don't really know what to write. I'm also sorry that there's not much of a plot yet, but there will be! Soon... I just needed to set the scene. Thank you for reading! Remember to review and stuff!**

**-LMC **


	2. Chapter 2

As I insert my card into the slot on our door handle, I think to myself, _This is it. Now is the beginning. _I open the door to see a small room, on either side of the door are single beds pushed up to either wall one covered in underwear. On the wall facing the me are two chests of draws with a couple of shelves above and on the left wall is a narrow open door peering into a bathroom. A head pops out, a look of surprise occurs and then a body follows. She's tanned, about half a head taller than myself with a willowy, yet muscly figure.

"You must be Beatrice,"It sounds weird how she says it, her accent doesn't fit my name," I'm Christina," she says holding out a hand, I take it and try to shake it,_ am I gripping hard enough? Not_ enough?

"Hi, yes, I am. Nice to meet you."

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" She jokes.

"Of course not." I look around the room and take it all in, _here I am. I am finally here. _

"Oh!"She says interupting my thought, I'm sorry this room is such a tip. I'm not really used to living with a room mate, it's been well over a semester since Myra was last here. Oh yeah, she's my last room mate. " She speaks a hundred miles an hour, I don't understand how anyone get's what she's saying. I think it over before i reply,

"Where did she go?"

"With her boyfriend, he was in an... _Incident _with a boy named Peter. Steer clear of him, he's nothing but trouble."

"Oh, but I don't know who-"

"-Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Sorry, I'll point him out if we see him, he's not exactly hard to miss." She scoffs.

I mumble a reply under my breath as I lug my bag onto my bed. I zip open the lid as Christina scuttles off to finish whatever she was doing.

* * *

I place my last item in my drawer as there is a knock on the door. Christina lunges for it and in the doorway stands the boy from earlier, his tanned skin looking more so in the light of our room. She enwraps her arms around his neck, as she pulls away, she almost shouts,

"Uriah! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Chris, it's been a while, who's your friend," he says as he edges around her.

"Uriah, this is Beatrice-"

"-Actually, call me Tris. Beatrice is too long, it doesn't really suit me."

"What ever you say 'Tris'" Uriah says as he edges closer, "Unless you didn't catch when Christina shouted it, I'm Uriah. Oh yeah, sorry about almost getting your head earlier. "

"It's okay, "I smile,"Nice to meet you, " This time I extend the hand, I have to act like them after all. He takes it with a firm grip. He lets go of my hand and looks around,

"Jesus Christ Chris, look at this, what have you done to your room? And what are these? Will will certainly like them, " he smirks as he pulls up a pair of lacy pink pants.

"Uriah, stop it, for God's sake. Tris, Uriah's like that annoying brother no one wants-"

"-Imagine how Zeke feels, oh yeah, he's ,my brother. " He states for my benefit, "Speaking of Zeke, he said that he and Four would be meeting me here, I'll text him again."

"What about Will?" Christina complains as she tidies up her underwear.

"Well, I presumed he would already be here,"_So Will's Christina's boyfriend? _

_"_I'll text him too then." He keeps his head down and stares at his phone screen,"So Tris tell me a bit about yourself, are you also a junior?"

"Yeah, I am, I presume you also are?"

"Yeah, Zeke, my brother," he reminds me," and his friend Four who's also coming up here, are both seniors."

"So, do you guys like all hang out?" I ask.

"Well, sorta, Chris and Will spend a lot of time together, so I'm quite close to Zeke and Four, I was dreading what would happen if no one new came, I would have had to spend all my time alone with the love birds." Frantic knocking comes from the door and Uriah launches to get it. A tall blonde boy steps inside.

"Hi," He steps over to me,"I'm Will,"

"Oh so _you're Will?"_

_"_Christina's being going on again?" At this moment, Christina launches herself at him and kisses him with full on passion.

"Urgh, no PDA," Uriah says quietly so that only us two can hear what he said, I let out a small laugh as the door goes once more. Two tall, well built boys stand there.

"Tris, this is Zeke and Four," Uriah says.

"Hi, nice to meet you, " I take the smaller boy's hand," I'm Zeke."

"So you must be Four then, " I smirk at Four. I look into his eyes, they're an unique shade of blue, one that I've never seen before, his sparce upper lip complements his full lower one as the corners turn up into a smile.

**Thanks guys for reading so far! I had no idea anyone would favourite or follow! Thanks! Remember to follow, favourite and review. **

**-LMC**


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctantly, I let go of Four's hand, but I can't take my eyes off of his face; his lips still curled into a smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he says.

"What?" I ask cluelessly.

"It's an expression, what sort of place did you come from?"

"Obviously an unfashionable place, " Christina scoffs, "You won't fit in here like that, " she points at my outfit," You're dauntless now, we like dark colours, and orange, isn't exactly dark. We're gonna have to look at what you've brought. So boys, if you don't mind, please leave. We need to fix this one up-"

"- No, Chris, it's fine."

"Fine? Hell no, you my dear, wear no makeup and clothes that do not complement your figure. I don't need you to be beaten up on the first day. So lets, go. Shoo boys, shoo." She pushes the four of them out the door and goes over to my draws. She pulls them open and tips the contents onto the floor, "This is too colourful," she states as picks up a red tank top as if it was an expired piece of food.

* * *

"And this...is too what were you thinking." she insults as she pulls outs my last item of clothing, a loose-fitting, wooly jumper, "So, we've established that you own two pairs of black skinny jeans, and a black tank top. You, girl, are too colourful. Go put those on," She says chucking my jeans and top over, "then we'll go and buy you somethings." I take the jeans and top and change in the bathroom._ This is ridiculous. Really. _I emerge and suddenly Christiana is all up in my business, attacking my face with a black pencil. "Just a little bit of this. It'll help, I swear." She runs the pencil along my eye lashes. I turn around to the mirror and look. I don't look the same. I used to struggle to pass for 16, but now, I really look it. The girl in the mirror, she's in all black, her eyes no longer too big for her face and they almost complement her nose. Christina comes from behind and takes the hair tie out of my hair.

"Wow, Chris, this...I... I look so different." I stutter.

"Good different?"

"Yes! Completely, I actually look 16 for once."

"I know, come on, you don't have enough clothes to survive here and we need to take your old clothes to a charity shop, they might fit in there."

"Oi!"

"Come on!" She drags me away from the girl I'm looking at.

* * *

"Chris, I'm not sure this is me." I say as I appear from the changing room in a dress which, too me is more of a top, " Are you even sure that this is a dress, I'm pretty sure that this is more of a top?"

"No, this is perfect! It wasn't old you, but the new you? This is great you can wear it to the next party, I'm sure there'll be one soon." She reassures me.

"Parties? Really? Do you guys have many parties? "

"Well, there's a few, we don't go to every one of them, but with this dress?" She says as she points to me, " we have to go to at least one, please?"

"Okay, we'll go, I don't mind. Now is there much more that I need to buy?"

"Well, lets see shall we." She picks up my bag and rummages through, "Well, we have enough tops, you've also got some jeans at home, we have shoes," She picks out a pair which look more like a torture device than things one would use to walk, " Now, all we need to get you is makeup. _This_ should be fun." I take off my dress and pay for the clothes. _Shit, this costs a lot, that;s all the birthday money gone. Well, not too long until christmas. _

* * *

As we pace through the isles of makeup, I can't help but wonder if all this necessary? _Who needs all these mascaras? Who even wears bright turquoise eyeshadow? Does it suit anyone? Hot pink as a lipstick? What's wrong with lips? _

"Let's see you have really striking blue eyes, so this," She interrupts my thoughts as she holds up a palette containing three colours, a gold, a brown and a pale creamy colour, "Should do well. You also need an eyeliner, you can't just go on always using mine, oh and mascara, your eyelashes need more volume, and concealer we'll cover up those dark shadows, oh this-" she picks up a bright red lipstick, I've had enough.

"Chris, stop, just the basics." I warn.

"These are basics-"

"No, Chris, they're not. I'll take the concealer, mascara and eyeliner, I don't need these eyeshadows or all twelve shades of red lipstick."

"But-"

"-but nothing. Now come on, I'm broke." I drag her arm to the till.

* * *

"Chris, I don't even know how to apply eyeliner, I didn't need this did I?" I enquire.

"No, no, no. I'll teach you." She plucks the pencil out of my hands, " Look,. just above the lashes, then wing it out slightly. Now come on, apply that mascara or we'll be late for breakfast." I take the wand which is bigger than my eye and apply the black goop to my lashes. I walk out the bathroom in my almost goth outfit, black jeans, black look-a-like doc martins (apparently, that's what they're called according to Chris), a black tank top with a lose knit black jumper which slinks off one shoulder.

"So, this is me now?" I ask looking at her for advice.

"No, this has always been you, but now you wear better clothes and makeup." She opens the door and we leave.

* * *

As we walk across the courtyard, I look around, _this is my school now._ _This is where I am for the next two years. It's so big, how will I ever learn my way around. _I bump into a figure dark haired tall figure dressed in all blue.

"Beatrice?" He says.

"Caleb?" I reply.

**As always thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. In my eyes getting two hundred views last night was crazy. I thought twenty people might read this - tops. But thanks!**

**-LMC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Beatrice-" Caleb says

"-Tris, now actually," I reply sheepishly.

"Tris?"

"Yeah, Tris, Beatrice was too long, and it didn't seem very... dauntless."

"Dauntless?" Caleb looks confused.

"Yeah, dauntless. I never told you did I?"

"No, "he lets out a small laugh, " you just launched into hug me. You look so different, I know it's only been a day, but well. Look at you, you've turned... goth?"

"Well, dauntless wear black, surely you the erudite would know that, you know everything there is to know about this place." I joke.

"Well not everything." He remarks. Up ahead I see Christina waling on her own, she cocks her head to see where I am only to see that I am not there. She looks around with an almost panicked look in her eye. Quickly she spots me and turns around to join us, giving me a strange look.

"Tris, who's this?" She glances up and down at Caleb, eyeing him up.

"This, Chris is my bother, Caleb."

"Oh, two siblings in different factions, that's uncommon.

"We were always two very different people." Caleb states. " I was always more into facts and figures, I always wanted to know more, where as Be- Tris was always her own person, she didn't follow the trend; she was independent."

"Independent... headstrong seems more the word." Christina mutters under her breath, she pushes herself closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Tris, we need to go, people are staring." I lift my head from the conversation to see people staring at the two dauntless girls talking to the erudite boy. _Somethings wrong. _

"Well, Caleb, we need to go, breakfast is now and the food's probably running out." I excuse us. Quickly, Christina grabs onto my arm and turns me away.

"Tris, I get that you're new, but you really should know something. In most schools, there's cliques; we have that here, but it's different, sure there may be a few inside factions, but the factions are the cliques and well... dauntless and erudite don't really like each other. I mean I understand that your brother is an erudite, but dear, you're gonna need to stay away from him." she explains this in a manor which makes me think she doesn't really care about my feelings, yet her words seem like she does.

"But, we're family, we've always been close." I plead.

"Tris, here, we have an expression, it's almost the school moto, _Faction before blood. _I really recommend that you stick by that." She warns.

"But-"

"-But nothing."

We make our remaining way to the dauntless cafeteria in an awkward silence, neither one of us dare say anything about the previous situation.

We sit down at a table big enough to seat six. I stare down at my food; it's so different here, at home we would have oatmeal, simple, plain food, but here they have everything, you could get a waffle, pancakes, but I stick with Chris' recommendation and have a muffin. I'm not really hungry this morning, I don't know whether it's because it's the first day or if it's because of what happened with Caleb before, either way, I still try to eat. I pick at the top of the muffin as Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four sit down. Will and Zeke either side of Chris, Will twitches his hand down to the small of Chris' back and she smiles, Four and Uriah scoot in next to me.

"Not hungry then?" Uriah asks.

"Not really." I reply.

"First day nerves?" Four teases.

"Yeah, something like that." I keep my head down, looking at my plate.

"You'll be fine," Four reassures me.

"Welcome back, " A boy no older than Zeke and four bellows, "The homeroom lists are on the wall at the back, check them and be at lessons at 9." He finishes. His hair is jet black, the grease is visible on the shoulder length hanging strands.

"Eric, so full of himself." Zeke mutters.

A crowd of Freshmen rush up to the board eager to see if they'll be with their friends. I just look up at them, I remember the days where we were that tall, that eager, that's only two years ago, but as the years go on, you grow more and more tired of it all.

"You like to think a lot don't you?" Four comments, bringing me back to reality.

"What? Sorry, yeah, I guess." I reply, he smirks at me as Christina says,

"Tris, let's go look at our class, maybe we'll be together!" Chris squeals. I tear my eyes away from Four as she drags me away.

We saunter up to the board and find our names.

_Will_

_Christina_

_Al_

_Beatrice_

_Peter_

_Molly_

_Drew_

_Uriah_

_Marlene _

_Lynn_

"We are! " Chris shouts, Uriah walks up behind us.

"I take it you two are in the same class, " he remarks.

"Yes we are! And you!" Christina replies with some enthusiasm.

"Oh joy. " He places his arm around her and squeezes, with sarcastic happiness.

"Get your arm away from my girl," Will jokes as he approaches from behind.

"Sorry Dude," Uriah lifts his arm and throws his hands up into a surrender.

"What's all the excitement about," Will asks.

"We're in homeroom together," Chris says as she throws her arms around his neck.

"She really makes a big deal out of everything, " I joke. Zeke and Four approach us and Four says,

"She does, you'll get used to her drama queen-ness." he smirks at me. There's something about him. He's different to the rest, he's not overly loud like Chris, but he's not too quiet. His eyes try to tell an untold story, one that wants to be told, but isn't. He's _mysterious. _

"Tris!" Uriah shouts.

"Sorry? What?"

"Come on," he drags me away until no one's in earshot, but he and I then he whispers in my ear, " Stop staring at Four, make it subtle."

_Subtle? I don't like him, I'm just intrigued. I want to know more. More about him._

**Thanks for reading! Remember to read, follow, favourite and review! You guys are such cuties when you review. Thanks**

**-LMC**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I kinda needed this to be a filler chapter plus with the amount of GCSE art, things are hard. I'm not really happy with this, it was kinda rushed, but I needed Tris' Erudite side to come out a bit. **

"Subtle? Uri, I don't like him, well I like him, but I don't _like_ him."I protest. He takes me a route I've not yet been to home room; there's just the two of us, no one can hear us.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." He smirks.

"What do you mean? I don't _like _him. There's just something about him I can't figure out. " I state.

"If it's why he's called Four, I can tell you. It's not what people usually first think, it's not because it's his number in sport, well it is now, people just give him that number, but according to Zeke it's because he lives in room 4A. People used to just call him Four and it stuck."

"Well, as interesting as that is Uri, it's not what I want to know."

"Well then, what do you want to know?" he inquires.

" I... I don't know. There's something mysterious about him."

"Well that makes complete sense."

"Uri..."

"We're here," he interrupts as we turn the corner to a door. _This is homeroom. _He opens the door to a room full of people, everyone is here except for the teacher. Christina and Will stop sucking faces for long enough for them to notice our arrival. Christina raises her eyebrows, _does she think something's going on?_ Two other girls give Uriah a look as if to say,_ moving onto the new girl already are we?_ He gives them a reassuring shake of the head, _nothing is going on_. We sit at two desks at the back, keeping ourselves to ourselves.

"Just admit it Tris, you like him." He says in hushed tone.

"No, Uriah, I don't. I just want to know more."

"More... I get you." He raises his eyebrows.

"No, not like that. I just want to know... something. The missing detail about him."

"The missing detail? Really?"

"Yes, there's something about him, that no one knows, it's keeping him down. "

"He's just a secretive person." He dismisses my theory.

"No, he wants to tell someone." I plead.

"And you think that will be you. You think he's gonna tell some Junior who he met yet yesterday that deep down inside he's different."

"No, I do not, but who knows, like, we might become friends."

_"Bullshit._" Uriah, mumbles, " he's wanted by loads of girls, he could confide in them if he wanted to, you're not special."

"I know I'm not, but someone should me, I'm not saying me-"

"- You were." he interjects.

"Okay, yeah, I was, but I'm not now. He should find someone he could trust."

"What makes you think that. Tris, leave it-"

"-but Uri."

"Tris. Leave. It."

"Uri-"

"Tris!" He shouts, the rest of the class look around, "Tris," He says more quietly now," Tris, he's been fine for 18 years, he'll be fine. You don't know him. This is day one of the year. "

"But-"

"-But nothing. Tris, you've barely spoken to him. You've come up with some bullshit theory. I've known him for three years. You don't know him. I do." That comment puts me in my place, but I can't leave it. Not today, not tomorrow, not until I find out what's wrong. Maybe I'm wrong, probably am, but I don't care, I want to know what's hidden behind that tall tanned wall. I want to know -

"-Tris!" Chris shouts.

**See I told you it was short. I'm sorry! Remember to read, review, favourite and follow!**

**-LMC**


	6. Chapter 6

"-Tris!" Chris shouts.

"Sorry, what?" I reply, obviously I've missed something.

"This is Lynn and Marlene, " She gestures to the two girls who earlier raised their eyebrows to Uriah.

"Oh, " I say surprised, " Nice to meet you, Chris kinda already introduced me." I offer my hand and reluctantly the two of them take it in turn.

"I see you already are acquainted with Uriah. " Marlene sneers.

"Yeah... He was just, helping me find this room."

"Sure, of course. " Lynn smiles. An awkward silence sets on upon us, _somebody save me. Why do they hate me. Oh my days. What have I done?- _

"-Right guys, " A voice calls across the class, " welcome back, I would like to welcome our new pupil, Beatrice.-"

"Actually it's Tris," Christina interrupts.

"Thank you Christina, " the man continues.

"My name 'Tris' is Mr Max, nice to meet you, I am sure you will have a most pleasant time at this school." 'Mr Max' continues to do the roleacall, I use this time to put names to faces, still, I see no sign of Peter. Al - _that's his name_- sits in the corner alone, keeping his head down. He seems lonely, or just thoughtful I guess you could say, I wonder what he's thinking about. He's slightly larger then others, his dark brown hair keeps neatly to his face. He looks older than sixteen, especially because of the roughness of his cheek which show that without shaving he would have a beard.

* * *

I'm not sure what happened for the rest of homeroom, I wasn't really listening, there was just something about Al that distracted me. I don't know what's different about him, he just doesn't seem as brave as the rest of us, however, what he may lack in personality, there is not a doubt in my mind he more than made up for in build; as we left form room I noticed that Al must have been at least half a foot taller than Will, yet he hunched his shoulders as unsure of his height.

We sit down in our first class, history. I am one of the first to walk in, so I sit down in a desk next to Chris, with a free desk to my other side. Marlene and Lynn move away from me, but Molly, Drew, Will and Uriah are not actually in our class, leaving the only other one from our homeroom; Al, on his own.

"Al!" I call across the room, " Why don't you come sit next to me? " He gives me a blank stare for a moment, but then quickly sits down. He seems like a giant compared to me. I struggle to make five foot, but Al, he towers high, even sitting down. He has a distinct sent about him; sweet and fresh smell, like sage and lemongrass, hard to forget.

For the rest of the lesson, he sits there copying notes down, keeping to himself, ignoring the rest of the world.

* * *

By lunchtime, I am already wiped out, I can't be bothered to continue with the rest of the day. We sit down at a lunch table in the corner; Christina, Will, Al, Uriah and myself. I have no idea where Marlene and Lynn are.

"I actually can't stand history, " Chris complains.

"Well, you have to do it. " Will states, "Get over it. " He smirks and she lets out a giggle, he leans into her and they kiss. It must be nice to have someone who cares so much about you, someone who will kiss you, but I'm not here for that. I'm here for more important things, grades, experiences, not _romantic experiences. _

"Ew, no PDA, " Zeke says as he places his tray down on our table, followed by four.

"I agree." Four sneers. Will and Chris take their tongues out of each others mouths.

"So, newbie," Zeke starts, " How's it been so far?"

"Well, it's been like any other school really, except, I'm pretty sure that Marlene and Lynn don't like me."

"Well, they're picky, I'm sure they'll come around to you soon, they like to keep themselves to themselves. " Four explains.

"Tris!" Chris grabs my attention, " Over there, that's Peter!" I look over to see a fairly tall boy, He is tall with dark shiny hair that gleams in the sunlight. He has a wide white smile, his nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are wide and dark green. He seems trustworthy, I don't see what the problem with him. He looks like a decent guy. He wanders over to our table and eyes me up.

"Shit." Will mumbles under his breath.

"Well, look here. " Peter calls to his friends, Molly and Drew I think, "A newbie, nice to meet you, " he says in a condescending fashion. He offers his hand, but now I can tell what they mean, this guys seems sly and I don't like it.

**Thank you for reading! Remember to review and stuff! Thank you all! I also feel like I should say here that I own my bookshelf, which has a copy of ****divergent, but I don't own divergent, that would belong to the amazing Veronica Roth. Also I should tell you that my inbox is always open if you have a problem and stuff. I'm here for y'all**

**-LMC **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own a copy of divergent, but I don't own divergent, that would belong to the lovely Veronica Roth.**

Reluctantly, I take his hand. His grip is rather firm, too firm to be honest. "I'm Peter," He smiles as I drop his hand.

"I'm Tris. " I blankly reply.

"I know, " He smugly replies.

Uriah stands up,"Peter why are you here?" he exasperates.

"Just trying to be friendly, introduce myself, make a new friend."

"Make a friend? That won't be necessary, Tris already has friends. "

"Aww, no room for one more?"

"Peter, we're all fine."

"You're rather protective over her, has someone got a crush on the new girl?" Peter taunts. Molly and Drew snigger. I look around to the table, Chris raises her eyebrows and Four just stares off into the distance. _Some acknowledgement would be nice._

"Of course not." Uriah dismisses," We-"

"It's okay, nice to meet you Peter, now if you don't mind we'll be off." I grab Uriah's wrist and leave the table. I look back at the rest, my eyes linger on Four, he barely notices we've left. I drag him far, even though I have no idea where I am, eventually we're sitting in amongst trees, away from everyone else

"What was that?" I bark.

"What was what?" Uri replies confused.

"That... I don't know. Peter and you and me and..."

"Do you mean me dismissing Peter on behalf of you?"

"I mean you acting like an overprotective boyfriend?" I snap.

"I think you're exaggerating Tris."

"I'm not! Peter wasn't doing anything! You were just making assumptions!"

"Did Chris never tell you, _him and Edward._ "

"They had a disagreement woop-de-doo."

"_Peter stabbed Edward in the eye. _" Uriah warns me.

"Yes, because obviously he was gonna stab me there in front of everyone."

"Well of course not, but Tris I was trying to protect you there, the less you have to do with him the better you are off because of it."

"I guess-"

"-I know, Tris nothing happened there, that was just normal Peter, that's how we act with him, we dismiss him, it's nothing. Now come on, or else people really are gonna think that there's something going on between us and I know how much you'd hate that." He wraps an arm around me and laughs.

"You're really not helping our case." I laugh.

"Is someone a little upset about Four?"

"Dude! You sound like Peter!"

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Oh, trust me, I'm denying it. I don't like him... that way." I remark.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

I return to our room promptly after afternoon classes finish.

"There she is! Where did you and Uri run off to this afternoon?" She teases.

"No where, well, yes somewhere, the forest, I had to ask him about Peter"

"About Peter, oh Tris, please don't say you like-"

"-Peter? Oh God no," I reassure her.

"Then why, Tris I told you to steer clear of him."

"It's nothing, I was just unsure..." I lie.

"Well, Tris, as you know you can always come to me if you have a question."

"Yeah, I do, it's just that Uri seemed pretty... Angry."

"You think that's him angry, aw sweetie, you don't know the half of it." I sit down on my bed and pull the books out of my bag, I flick open my first text book and try to read what I have to.

"Tris, I forgot to tell you you're going to your first party here! Zeke's holding one on the roof!" Chris exclaims.

"What? When?" I panic.

"Relax, Tris. Not until Friday. You better get excited."

"Excited, that's the word."

"Sure it is. You could definitely lure Uri."

"No, he and I... No."

"Sure..."

* * *

Friday comes around far too soon for my liking. I hate parties, I _really hate parties. _I stand in the bathroom, Chris caking me in makeup of all forms. My feet already kill, these things are not shoes, these seem to be more like stilts. They must be at least 5 inches as well as the platform on the sole, they go up to mid calf leaving a gap in between them and the dress which ends mid thy. I wouldn't call it a dress though; it's skin tight, made out of what feels like leather with studs everywhere. A week ago, I could never imagine myself wearing something like this, but things change I guess, people change. I never would've thought I'd change though.

"Now, close your eyes, " Chris approaches me with the pencil. Carefully she lines my lashes and wings them out. _This is unlike me. I don't dress like this, I don't wear makeup. I don't-_

"- Now open and look in the mirror." I turn and look there. That isn't me. This feels like an out of body experience. The girl here actually has breasts, she has a figure. I don't I wear baggy jumpers and sweatpants if I can get away with it. I never wear makeup despite Chris buying some with me, "You like?" She says.

"I like? Of... Of course. Chris I'm lost for words."

"That's a first," she mumbles. I stand there and continue to stare, I can't tear my eyes away from this girl, "Oh come on you vain girl, we're going to be late. " I stumble out of the room and to the stairs. We climb up to the roof, my steps getting more painful each time. The roof is packed with people I've never seen before, most of the people here are in Zeke's year I think, but there's still a few our age. I scan the crowd for familiar faces; Uriah's with Lynn and Marlene casually chatting, Peter, surprising for him to be here, stands in amongst a crowd of seniors, Zeke and Four stand together, Four seems to be in an intense conversation with some dark haired girl.

"Welcome to your first party Tris!" Chris shouts over the blaring music. "I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"

"Nah, no thanks." I reply. She wanders off and I'm alone. _What do I do? It's just me._

"Hey, Tris, over here! " Calls a voice. I turn around and go to them.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and stuff! You guys are the best, I had no idea anyone would read this, but I really underestimated this fandom! **

**-LMC**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still in school, I'm not Veronica Roth.**

"Al! I didn't think I'd see you here!" I laugh.

"Well, I couldn't miss out on this like in the past." He responds.

"The past?"

"Yeah, I used to keep to myself, but not this year! I wanted to come out of my shell and I thought what better place to go than here? I hear Zeke is an amazing party thrower."

"Well, we'll see about that." Al looks out of place here. He towers high, higher than a lot of the men, he must be at least a foot taller than myself. His shoulders are slumped over, he just doesn't fit in with all the dancing young people.

"Tris!" Chris shouts, I would recognise that voice anywhere, I turn around to see her slinking her way towards me. _Clearly the drinks already affecting her. _

"Sorry, Al," She slurs," Tris has to come with me," She grabs my hand and drags me to the middle of the room. It's packed here, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other in a dance which seems to be more of a strip tease, sometimes, people forget what age they actually are. "Come on Tris let loose," Chris urges.

"Chris this isn't really my thing." I moan. It's too hot here, too many people, shoulders and elbows digging into me. I need to get out of here.

"Pshht." Words seem to not be her thing right now. I wriggle out of the crowd. _Alone again._ I've never really been to a party before, yeah there's been the odd birthday party, but nothing ever like this. Nothing ever where everyone seems to be drunk or stripping.

"Tris," a voice calls._Uriah? Zeke? _I turn around to see the last person I expect. Four.

"Well hello, I thought you were getting cozy with that dark haired girl." I tease.

"Lauren? Not really, she's just drunk."

"Of course she is." I smirk.

"Drink?" He offers me up a cup. _Come on Tris. Let loose, just like Al. _

"Yeah, sure," I take the cup and swig it. The taste isn't pleasant, it takes sharp, fruity, with the slightest hint of alcohol. My face twists into a bitter expression.

"Have you ever been drunk?" he ridicules.

"No, I haven't really been to a party before."

"I can tell.

"So is it only dauntless here?" I ask wanting to know if I can find Caleb here, if he saw me like this then I'd be done for. He would definitely tell mom and dad, then that would be it for me here. I would be back in my old school for Monday.

"Yeah, just us, this is our building after all." A relief flows through me and I take another gulp of my drink, I'm adjusting to the sour taste. "Have you danced yet? It looks like fun down there."

"Fun doesn't see the word. Its properly cramped and sweaty."

"You're no fun, come on," he badgers.

"Chris already tried."

"Obviously not hard enough. Let loose." He grabs my wrist and moves me down to the dance floor again. I stumble around in the shoes, over bottles, over people, avoiding vomit until we eventually find Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Zeke. Uriah gives me a stare when he sees Four's grip on my wrist. I shake my head as if to signal, no. Finally Marlene voices what Uriah seems to be thinking.

"Well, Four getting close with Tris? Be careful Uriah will fight you."

"I don't like her! "Uri protests.

"Neither do I," Four continues," But Tris here has never been drunk, and more importantly, never been to a party-"

"-Well parties like this, I've been to others, like-"

"-Well, Tris, you are about to properly experience a night like no other." Uri says

"Oh shit." I mumble.

"Lets get you another drink." Uri puts an arm around me and turns us towards the drinks.

"Uri, I'm fine, I don't need another drink." I protest.

"Yes you do, you need to lighten up. "

"I'm fine-"

"-nope, take this." He hands me a can of beer and opens it. I take a swig, the cool liquid barely touches my mouth, it just goes straight down.

* * *

Five beers later, I'm sitting on the floor with Uri talking.

"You like Four, Tris don't you?"

"No, he's not my type?" I slur.

"What? Attractive, funny, sporty, strong, isn't your type?"

"No, I mean yeah, he is all those things, but I don't like him _that way."_

"Sure you don't..." He jeers.

"Where's Chris anyway?"

"Over there, sucking faces with Will." he points to the opposite corner of the room where the two of them are in a heated make out session.

"Urgh, it makes me sick." I sneer.

"Wait 'till you and Four are together, you won't be able to keep your hands off him."

"Uri, that'll never happen, we don't like each other."

"Sure, you don't, it's not like when Chris mentioned you were here, he wandered off to find you." My heart skips a beat, _he went to look for me? No, he doesn't like you, he's too good for you._

"He didn't Uri, don't lie."

"I'm not!" Marlene strolls over and offers up a hand to both of us.

"Come on love birds, lets go before you two start making out or something." She seems sober, or at least the most sober here.

"Let's go do shots!" Uri shouts.

"Well, you can go do that, but I think I'll head back to the dance floor." I remark.

"You said you didn't like dancing?"

"Well... people can change." I protest. I stumble to the middle of the room, looking for Four. _Isn't it weird? Calling someone by a number? Why do people call him that? Oh yeah, his apartment number. _

"Tris, look at you, " Four comments. I turn around to see him sauntering over to me.

"I'm fine! " I laugh.

"No, you're not. We should get you back to your room."_ Is he really saying this?  
_

"But Four! We barely know each other. "

"Not like that Tris, you're still a lightweight, you need some sleep. "

"Oh, okay," I don't know whether to be disappointed or not?

* * *

We wander around the halls looking for my room.

"Which number did you say you were in again?"

"I can't remember, let me look at my key," I fumble around in my pocket looking was a the card," 44C!" I shout. We continue down the corridor until we're outside my room.

"Well, here we are." Four says.

"Thank you for helping me." I hook my arms around his neck and hug him. He blushes.

"I'll see you in the morning Tris."

"I'll see you then Four!" I open my door and Four walks off, making sure I get in okay.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, follow and favourite. **

**-LMC**


	9. Chapter 9

**-I don't own divergent**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I open my eyes to a blurry room flooded with light. Across from the Will and Christina lie close together in her single bed. I dread to think what may have happened after I passed out into a alcohol induced sleep. I stand up, the world spinning and tiptoe to the bathroom careful not to wake those two. I open up draws rummaging for any form of painkiller that can rid me of this feeling. I down two pills and take a shower. The water wakes me up, but the pills are yet to kick in. I step out and get into the comfiest clothes I'm still allowed to own with Chris here; jeans, doc martins and dark jumper.

"Wake up you lot!" There's frantic pounding at the door," especially you Will, we know you're in there!" I tie my hair up and head to the door. Will and Christina obviously not wanting to move. Standing there is Zeke, Uriah and Four. _Oh shit Four, what did I say last night? _

"Hey, Tris! How are you feeling this morning?" Uriah says in a condescending fashion.

"Not great, but ask the lovebirds," I gesture to the two of them on my left," the seem to having a whale of a time."

"God, Will, what did you two get up to last night?" Zeke smirks. The three of them barge in the room and I sit on my bed. Zeke and Uri start to pile on Chris' while Four sits next to me.

"You were a wreck last night." He teases.

"Shit, What did I say?"

"Nothing much, you wanted to dance-"

"-did I?"

"No, I decided it was time to take you home."

"Why thank you." I joke.

"Good to see that you understand now."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean last night, you... you thought I meant differently by let's take you home."

"Crap, I'm sorry." I place my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. The painkillers seems to have started to work.

"It's okay, it was your first time getting drunk." He puts his arm around me and squeezes. I lift my head to see Uri and Zeke dragging Will, still in his clothes from the night before, out of Chris' bed.

"Shower, and we'll go, come on!' Zeke shouts. The two of them push him into the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Will questions," back home?"

"If by home you mean the Chasm, then yeah!" Uriah replies.

"The chasm?" I ask Four.

"Yeah, it's a ravine filled with rapidly running water and sharp rocks, we tend to hang out round there every weekend."

"Well, doesn't that sound..."

"Fun? " He finishes.

"I was gonna say deadly."

"You'll learn to love it there one day."

"I'm sure I will."

"Do you wanna come with us?" He inquires.

"I should probably look after Chris-"

"She's big enough and ugly enough to look after herself. She got herself into this mess. You shouldn't have to clean up. "

"Well-"

"-So, what are we talking about?" Uriah says as he saunters out of the bathroom.

"I'm just telling Tris about the Chasm."

"That place is great, Tris, we're going later, do you want come with us."

"But Chris-"

"Screw Chris, she's a big girl."

"Well... okay, sure." I reluctantly give in, it'll be fun. Uriah's there, Zeke's there, _Four's there,_" who else will be there? "

"I think you, me, Four, Zeke, Will and I was thinking of inviting Al." Uriah retorts.

"Al?" I ask.

"Yeah, well, after Four had to take you to bed, I was talking to Al and he seemed lonely, and well, it's the least we can do really." Zeke walks out of the bathroom and sneers,

"You sound like and Abnegation."

"Take that back, I'm a dauntless and always have been." Uriah launches into his brother. The two them start to roll on the floor pulling and tugging as Will walks out of the bathroom.

"What is going on here?" He jokes.

"Well, Zeke threatened Uriah's dauntless."

"Well come one you two." Will grabs the two of them by the collars and pulls them up, " We should get going soon."

"We need to pick up Al," Uri replies.

* * *

They said the chasm is about a mile away from school. We're currently pacing down the road kicking stones as we go. Up ahead Four and Uriah are in intense conversation whilst Will and Zeke seem to be rather hungover, walking in silence. Al and I walk several paces behind.

"So Tris, how are you feeling this morning." He says sarcastically.

"Well, I drank more beers than I'd like to think, had a very deep conversation with Uriah in the corner of the roof and danced before I had to be taken to bed by Four. So yeah, I'm great."

"I saw you and Four leave, I just presumed..."

"You presumed that Four and I left, _together_."

"Well, you know the way that you guys look at each other got me thinking-"

"-No, I don't like Four and he doesn't like me, he's turning into more of a brother. That's all we are friends."

"That would make sense."

"Finally someone gets it." I sigh.

"_Finally?_"

"Yeah, well, Uri's making presumptions and it's just really annoying how he thinks he knows our friendship better than we do."

"I get it, you guys barely know each other, you're still pretty new here."

"Here we are!" Shouts Will. I rush up ahead to see what the fuss is about, the chasm was huge. If you fell it would be instant death, little pain, but you wouldn't make it. I lean over the railing to see more, the roaring water beneath us splashes in droplets making my face damp. Four comes up behind me and pushes me quickly making me think I'll fall, but instead pulls me back into him.

"Saved your life!" He shouts. I turn in his arms and try to hit him.

"You asshole!" I laugh.

"So, you like it?" He asks.

"How can you not?" I reply.

**Thanks for reading! I hit 3000 views today, which doesn't seem like much, but I ****thought like 20 people would read so thank you! **

**Please remember to follow, favourite and review!**

**-LMC**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Divergent. Thank you. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Four lets go of me as Uriah walks over, he raises his eyebrows and gives me a look. I shake my head to signal no, I told him earlier. He is like my brother, nothing more. The crashing waves still roar, splashing in my face, giving a cooling mist on this warm September morning.

" Liking the view then?" He smirks.

"Like I said to, Four here, how can you not? I mean, it's beautiful, terrifying, but beautiful." I reply. It really is, the water is so clear, you could see the bottom of it if it wasn't so deep.

"Great place to commit suicide, a nice view as you fall." Four jokes.

"Don't joke about things like that. " I scowl.

"Getting protective over dear _old_ Four are we?" Uri smirks.

"-Old?" He looks offended, but he knows it's all good natured joking.

"No, I just don't like the idea of suicide. It's stupid and selfish, that's what I was taught at home."

"You sound like an abnegation."

"Oi! Dudeee, I am dauntless. "

"If you insist." He smirks. Al, Will and Zeke wander over.

"But seriously though, people like to jump off here. Usually one a year, whether it's from school or town really. It doesn't matter, more will jump thinking it will make it all better, but does it really? I mean, once you're dead, you're dead. No turning back. " Four says.

"Well how depressing is this conversation?" Zeke sneers.

"I'm just warning the newbie-"

"-Urgh, " I grown, "Please don't call me that. It sounds so odd."

"Tris, you are odd, haven't you noticed that." Uriah grins.

"Wow, what a way to woo a girl." I reply sarcastically.

"Woo? Tris I already have you round my finger."

"I doubt it, dude unless you haven't noticed, I don't like you that way."

"That's what they all say."

"What all none of them?"Zeke interrupts.

"Hey!" Uriah launches into his brother as they start to fight. We all start to laugh, until we realise where we are, the barrier starts at a certain height and when you're rolling on the floor, you could easily slip under it.

"You two! " Will pulls them apart, "Stop." The boys head look up to see how close they are to the edge. Suddenly, looking rather pale, the two of them stand up and brush themselves down.

* * *

We spend most the day together, laughing, telling stories and having fun. I don't spare Chris a second thought. As we walk back once more I am at the back with Al.

"It was beautiful, " I comment.

"Very, quite scary though." he replies.

"Imagine jumping. I mean, think about it, it's a long fall, what if on your way down you regret jumping? Then what? It's too late, you're dead."

"You must have done something seriously wrong if you jump."

"Clearly."

"You seem close with Uri. Do you _like _him?" he says in a quiet voice. _Why does he always ask me about my love life, he should know I literally have none._

"He's like my brother. Nothing more, like Four."

"Really, a brother who has you around his finger?"

"Trust me." I laugh, "He has not got me around his finger. "

"Okay, I trust you." He laughs.

* * *

I slot the key into our door and pull the handle. Chris stands in the middle of the room without a shirt, all she has on is a bra and pyjama bottoms. Quickly she pulls on a top, but not quick enough that I don't notice a tattoo she has on her torso.

" You have a tattoo? " I say astounded.

"Yeah, lots of us do."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She retorts, " I have these flames. Like the dauntless symbol. Uri has a snake, Zeke has goodness know what and Four has many on his back."

"That's so cool." I am speechless. Dauntless have tattoos, I knew they were all pierced within an inch of their lives, but permanently scaring their skin while still at school, that's commitment.

"You should get one. Tris! That would be it! You would be a proper dauntless then!" She yelps.

"Chris I don't know, you see, it's commitment, forever there. You can't change it."

"You won't regret it. You'll be proper dauntless."

"Really?" I feel if I did get a tattoo, it would go wrong, it's just my luck.

"Yes! Please Tris!" I should fit in here. Be proper. You won't be teased about being like an abnegation again by Uri again.

"Okay," I sigh, "I'll do it."

"Yay!" She shouts, " We'll go first thing in the morning, but now it's dinner, lets go, I'm hungry,"

"After a day of throwing up your guts, I imagine you would be." I sneer.

* * *

We walk into the dining hall and join the boys.

"Showing your face now are we?" Will smirks as he puts his arm to the small of Chris' back.

"Well, after all that drinking last night-"

"You're such a lightweight Chris." Zeke Smirks.

"I am not!" She says in an offended tone.

"You really are Chris. Tris drank more than you and look at her." Four comments.

"Well, Godbless the creator of painkillers."

"Amen." Uriah replies.

"Okay, that's enough making fun of me." Chris ends, " Tris has some exciting news."

"I do?" I'm confused.

"Yes! Tomorrow, Tris is getting a tattoo!" She squeals.

"You'll finally be one of us." Uri tease.

"Yes, because for this past week I haven't been one." _A week, only a week. Last saturday I was at home now tomorrow I'm getting a tattoo. Mom and Dad would be mad. I can't get a tattoo. No. I can. I will. I'm a very different person to the person I was last week. Now I'm dauntless, just like Caleb is Erudite. Caleb. What would he think of all this. I don't care. I've changed . I'm dauntless._

**Thank you for reading! You guys are great. I love you all so much! Remember to follow, favourite and review. You guys are cuties when you review.**

**-LMC**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Divergent, I wish I did, but I don't. **

Chris and I sit in the tattoo parlour waiting for my turn. My hands are trembling, I can't turn back now. I'm 16 and permanently scarring my body, but this is who I am now. I am dauntless and I forever will be. When I leave this will be a small part of me I can keep. Forever.

"Tris, are you shaking?" Chris asks.

"Well, yeah, it's painful right?" I reply hiding my commitment issues.

"Well, for a minute, but then it's just a numb throb and then, well, you have it! You won't regret it, you'll look amazing."

"Yeah, sure. Amazing, that's the word."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Tris. "

"Who's next?" A voice calls, from the door walks a figure I've seen before. _Tori._ The lady from my first day, but I thought she says she works at the school?

"Well hello again." She says, "Do you want a tattoo?"

"Well of course, yeah, I just don't know what to get." I stutter.

"Well, come through here and we'll look through the sketches." I stand up and walk through the door. I can't back down now. She sits down next to me and pulls open the pad, there are thousands of drawings; majestic eagles, detailed palms, spiders, you name it, it's probably there. Still, there's nothing here that grips me.

"Any idea what you want Tris?" Tori queries.

"No, none what so ever."

"Well, there must be something. I'll get the needle ready whilst we wait." as Tori wanders around she picks up pieces needed for this.

"What's that tattoo mean?" I ask.

"What the bird?" On her is the most beautiful black and white bird with a red eye which follows you around the room," It symbolises the dark, if you must know it's a fear I got over." _So she has a tattoo of a fear, the seems... strange, but I like it. _Suddenly, I know what I want.

"Tori, I know what I want." I state.

"That's good, come here and sketch it out for me. " I walk over to the blank paper and outline three flying birds," Birds?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm not... a huge fan of ravens, or being alone, I'm not scared of it, but it's new. So three birds, one for each member of family I left behind." I point to my collar bone, "Can I have it here?"

"Well, Tris sit down, I'll get to work right away." The needle starts to buzz and suddenly is contacting my skins, it pricks and stings, but nothing too much, not screaming, no wanting to back down.

_The deed is done. _

Tori holds a mirror up so I can see how it looks. I run my fingers over the patches of now black skin, it hurts to touch, but it looks strange, it fits in with me though. I suit it, instantly I want to get more, I can feel this might become an addiction.

I emerge from the doors to see excitement of Chris.

"What did you get?" She squeals. I lift the bandage off my skin and show my three birds.

"Tris, they look great. What do they mean."

"They're ravens, one for each member of family I left behind. "

"That's amazing. I love it. I'm sure everyone else will."

"Yeah, I'm sure all the teachers will love this tattoo that's on show with almost all the outfits you bought me." I reply sarcastically.

"Well Tris, you'll look like one of us. "

"Yeah, Sure, whatever."

* * *

An hour of so later we sit in our dorm room talking.

"So what do you guys think?" Christina asks the group.

"Well, good job hiding that everyday." Uri smirks.

"Just my thoughts," I reply. As general chatter once more descends upon the group, I look down to check my phone.

"Tris can you possible skype us later? It's been a while. Text us when you can." Mom texts. _10 minutes ago. I'll reply now and take the laptop out of the room whilst these guys talk._

"Yeah, sure, I'm free now. I'll give you a ring."

"Guys, I'm gonna ring my parents on Skype, I'll just go sit in the bathroom or something."

"Tris, do you want to use our Wifi? It's empty in our room," Four offers.

"Well, that would be great, but I can't just go in there, sit and use your wifi."

"Yeah you can, I'll take you down if you want'."

"Well, okay, sure, thanks." I swipe up my laptop as we leave.

"Bye guys, " I say as we leave, no one notices us leaving, but Uri who gives me a look. I scowl back. No.

* * *

Four's room's neat, despite him sharing it with Zeke. On one wall _Fear God Alone _is painted on the wall.

"This is my bed," He says pointing to the wall with Fear God Alone painted on.

"So, should I sit on Zeke's bed? " I ask.

"I don't mind, but Zeke probably does, you should probably sit down next to me." He smirks. I sit myself down and turn on Skype, positioning the frame avoiding Four. I press the call button.

"Hello honey," Mom says.

"Hello," I reply.

"How's school?"

"It's great I love it here."

"I knew you would."

"Have you made any friends?" She asks in a condescending fashion. Four lets out a laugh and I elbow him, he needs to keep it down, " Is one there now?"

"Well, yeah, Mom, this is Four." I turn the screen towards Four and he smiles.

"Oh, like the number." I turn the screen towards me avoiding Four who lets out a sigh.

"Yes Mom, like the number."

"How... Interesting. Are there any other of your little friends there?"

"Little?" I smirk, " No, just Four. "

"Just Four?" she looks slightly worried. _He's like a brother. A brother. Like a better version Caleb._

"Well, the rest are in my room and I decided to talk to you."

"Oh, so you're in his room?" She asks, giving me a scowl.

**Thank you for reading I got 1000 views on the last chapter which BLEW MY MIND! I love you all so much! **

**Remember to review, follow and favourite! Thank you all so much!**

**-LMC **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own divergent. Unfortunately.**

"Mum, Four is like a brother to me," I reply, _but is he? Are you sure Tris that he's something more, or that you at least want something more? of course not, remember day one? "You're hear to learn." Getting with Four will only end in hurt. _

_"_I hope so Beatrice," Four lets out a snigger, _Yes? That is my name what do you think that Tris is short for?_ "Speaking of brothers, where is youor brother, have you see him lately?"

"No, mom, I saw him on say one, but you see well, since, I'm dauntless."

"Wait, sorry, Honey, you're dauntless? " She seems stunned, _did the school not say that I was in dauntless, how does she not know?_

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, well, when I went to your school, the dauntless, were, they were extreme. They were covered with tattoos and piercings." I pull the hem of my top higher up in an attempt to coverup the birds.

"Mom, please stop worrying, I'm okay, I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself. " I say remembering Four's words to me not too long ago.

"Which faction is your brother in?"

"Erudite, I think." Four gives me a look.

"We need to talk." He whispers in my ear. _Is this important? Well, Four knows that I'm busy, he's listening in for crying out loud. I need to go._

"Mum, look I really need to go, I'll call you back soon, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Beatrice." I angle myself towards Four.

"What is it?" I ask, baffled.

"Tris, you didn't tell me-"

"-What? My name is Beatrice? Yeah, well done, slow one there Four.

"No, not that. "

"Then what?" I snap.

"You never told me your brother was in erudite."

"Yeah, he is? So what? I know we don't get along, but-"

"-Tris, please don't tell anyone that you're related to him. "

"Why?"

"Tris, we need you here, if anyone finds out, you're related to and erudite-"

"- I just don't get why you guys hate each other so much?"

"Tris, We put up with Amity, Tris, we put up with the Abnegation, but we cannot stand the erudite."

"But why?"

"That's not important now, just leave it. Tris I don't want you to be factionless."

"Factionless? Doesn't everyone have a faction, it comes with the school." I wait a beat." Do you mean, I'll leave?"

"You'll have the crap beaten up out of you. Tris, you won't have to leave, but you bloody well will want to."

"It can't be that bad."

"You are so naive. Tris, trust me, I have been at this school much, much longer than you."

"Okay, I'll leave it. I won't tell anyone. "

"Thank you Tris."

"It's okay." He pulls me into a hug. His arms are so warm around me. He smells, protecting, warm, sweet, yet masculine. He rests his chin on top of my head, he's much taller than I am, but then again, who isn't. I feel safe here, like they won't beat me up because of Caleb. He lifts his head and pulls away. For a moment we stand there in silence. This Four is so tame, he's not the one who gets drunk , the one who could get any girl he wanted, this Four looks his age, younger if anything, he's venerable.

* * *

It isn't until later, do we realise how long, we've been away. Chris lies with rhythmic breathing on Will's lap, the rest are talking, but have forgotten that we left.

"Where did you guys go? " Uriah teases.

" I went to skype my mom?"

"And do what? Introduce her to your new boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Four?" I sneer

"You're right, Four's out of your league."

"Shut up," I punch his arm.

"Feisty today Tris."

"Prat today aren't we Uriah?"

"Touché."

"So, what was your mom saying then?" Will asks.

"Not much, I told her I was in dauntless and my brother was in-" I look at Four who glares at me with a deadly gaze, "In a different faction. She told me that the dauntless were extreme when she was here, how she was here and they all had tattoos and piercings. Needless to say I pulled the hem up to hid the bandage for the three birds. And then we had to end the conversation," I state avoiding the part where Four told me I needed to keep Caleb a secret.

"Oh, well that sounds fun, but what took you so long, that sounded like a short call and you two look kinda suspicious."

"Nothing is happening, Four is 18 and I am still 16. "

"Wow, a whole two years. That's impossible." Zeke snipes.

"Well, for me, yeah, I just don't date people, especially some one who is two years older than me. "

"Understandable." Uri chirps in.

* * *

We enter homeroom the next morning to bleary eyed, tired teenagers. Molly and Drew I think sit in the corner discussing intently, like usual when they're not picking on other people. I sit down in the row in front, my collar bones aches from the needle, I pull my top down ever so slightly as Peter walks in.

"Ooh, Tris, no need to strip for my arrival, as much as I like you, I don't like you that way."

"And trust me Peter, nor do I. You're not my type."

"Oh and what is, Four?"

"Sorry?"

"I saw you and him go into his room alone yesterday."

"No, it's just I needed to get away from the noice of my room and Four took me to his room because it was the only option."

"Any what about Uriah and Will's room."

"I don't know, they didn't offer, Four did. "

"Such a gentleman,"

"Peter, leave it." Uriah warns as he comes up from behind.

"Uriah, I think you might be a little late to get to Tris' heart, I think Four won."

"Peter, you don't know anything do you?"

"Well..." I look around the room, Chris and Will sit in the corner just sitting in each other's company, Marlene and Lynn sit talking about one thing or another and Al looks over at us, looking not quite with it. Like something has upset him. Peter sits down behind me and Uri next to me. _Finally, Peter's gone._

"Thank you Uri, " I whisper.

"Anytime, Tris, He's a twat." I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder. Al still doesn't look quite with it.

**Thanks for reading. I love you all so much. I would also like to give a shout out to:**

**haley2017 and AwesomeTooAwesome for reviewing loads. You two are pretty Damn cool ;) Go check them out. **

**Remember to review, follow and favourite. **

**-LMC**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

While waiting outside of our first lesson, Molly approaches me.

"You went into Four's room alone yesterday?" she sneers.

"Yeah, have you got a problem with that? I bark.

"Well, Four seems like the sort of guy who's been alone with many girls."

"And if you're implying what I think you are, then how do you know? Because I have this suspicion that you're not exactly Four's type,"

"What do you mean? Are you calling me fat? "

"I never said such a thing!" I act shocked, _of course I am. Anyone can see, you insult me. You practically call one of my best friends a player, dude, I'm going to retaliate. _

"Tris, you better be careful, you step out of line again and I swear to God, you'll be running home before you can even try and call me fat."

"Wow, Molly, don't take this that personally, you came onto me. You're the one who came up to me because you think there is something going on between me and a senior. "

"Well isn't there?"

"No! Four is just a friend! Friends help friends!"

"I think he's more than helping you." _That's it. She doesn't know anything. Can I launch at her here? In this corridor with the rest of the class here? With practically the rest of the school here? No, not now. If you have to there's always the future. _

"Molly, just leave it. If you want to talk about this, talk about it later,"_ When I can beat the crap out of you._

"I might just take you up on that offer." she glares.

* * *

I sit at our table at dinner, Chris, Uri, Will, Al, Zeke, Four and I. I have Chris to my left, Zeke to my right and Four across from me. I can't look him in the eyes, he can't know that people think we're together, he'll distance himself from me, we won't talk as much, I might... lose him. I can't risk that.

I don't say a word the whole meal, I just sit there and smile at conversation. It's not until we're leaving the hall and returning to dorms that any mentions it.

"You okay, Tris? " Four pipes up. _Great, he's the one that notices. Him. Just what Molly would want. _

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're just quite quiet."

"Oh no, it's just Molly's been a bit of a bitch." I moan.

"Which one's that? Is she the kind of chubby one?" I let out a small laugh. It's not just my thought.

"Yeah, that one."

"She's been lurking around me since like the third grade."

"That long?" I'm stunned, who could put up with her for that long, I would kill her, I swear.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I feel for you." I condole.

"Well, Tris, if I think I should feel for you, you just said that Molly was a bitch to you. What was going on with you two?"

"Well, she and now that I think of it, " I remember this morning with Peter accusing me liking Four, I stand still. Waiting for the others to go ahead, so it's jsut the two of us. He doesn't really seem to notice," Peter was also being a bit of an ass, were," I start to mumble, "Accusing me of... um... liking... you."

"Sorry? "

"They accused me of liking you." I say bluntly.

"Oh, " He doesn't say anymore, he just stands there thinking.

"They saw us yesterday going into your room. They got ideas, they're just a bit stupid."

"Is that all?" He looks me in the eye, he knows there's more, he can tell.

"No, she practically called you a player."

"Is that it? They called me a player, they know me pretty damn well, they of all people should know that... That.."

"Know that what?"

" Know that I've never been with a girl before."

"Really? You, Four, the amazing sportsman, the clever scholar, has never been with a girl?" I tease.

"Shut up Tris." He punches my arm gently. It wasn't until we hear two snide laughs coming from behind us, I turn around to see three people. Peter with a twisted look of glee, Molly; laughing and a boy with lanky greasy hair, more piercings than any other girl in this school. Four leans down to whisper in my ear, "That's Eric, he's a senior like me. "

"Look at the two little love birds. " Peter sneers.

"Lovebirds is hardly the word," I reply plainly.

"Well, you two seem to like having time together."

"I was simply recounting our little encounter this morning, Peter. "

"Oh, " He pauses," you mean the one where you other little boyfriend saved you."

"Or the one where you gave up." I step forward towards the three of them.

"Four, really, this little girl. She looks like she's twelve." The boy, Eric, says.

"Eric, we're just friends, I wouldn't date Tris, she's just a friend, she's like a sister." _A sister. A. Sister. Well, Four is like a __brother is like a brother to me so I guess it was expected that the feeling is mutual._

"I would hope so, Four, you're Eighteen, she's what 14?" he sneers.

"Shut up Eric, you know Tris is 16."

"Are you sure? Maybe she just skipped a few grades?" Four launches at Eric, I stand there stunned. What do I do? Should I help? I don't move, until Zeke comes from around the corner and tries to separate them.

"Tris? Help?" I spring to action and help Four out of this mess.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are great, no really! **

**Remember to review, follow and ****favourite! I'll try to update when I can, but a have such a busy week! **

**-LMC**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, just the plot. **

Four comes out rather unscathed, Eric is in a little worse condition, however it wasn't anything that would affect his everyday life; a few cuts and bruises. They'll live. Zeke, Four and I are walking down the corridor to their room, so far, we haven't said anything. I can't help but feel guilty for kind of causing this fight.

"What was all about?" Zeke finally snaps, " Four, you can't just go around launching at Eric."

"I didn't. He was being an ass." Four defends.

"An ass about what? An ass about cake? An ass about muffins?"

"You make it sound like I'm fat. " He seems insecure about his body for a moment. Why would he be? With a body like his every girl would want to be with him. He doesn't need to worry. _Girls, he could have any girl, but he doesn't, he's single, he must chose to be. Surely? _"But, seriously he was being an ass to Tris and wouldn't stop when I tried to reason with him."

"And you couldn't just walk away?"

"That really wouldn't help our case." Four sneers. I shouldn't be here, I feel like I caused this tension.

"Four, " I interject," He's right, you didn't need to do that. I'm okay, I can stand up for myself."

"Tris, stay out of this please." He doesn't even tear his gaze away from Zeke.

"You heard her, Four?" We reach number four; the room they share. Zeke doesn't open the door, he just stands there continuing his argument.

"Zeke, she doesn't even know what Eric can do."

"And you do? You think you know him so well?"

"I saw him when he first arrived. I saw what he's done to many. He's vicious. "

"You know what, Four, keep telling yourself that. " He slots the card in and walks in quickly, quick enough that Four can't go in after. We're standing out here, just the two of us, unable to make conversation. Four lets out a sigh and lets his head fall against the door.

"Zeke, open up." He bangs against the door, " I know that I over reacted, but don't you think that you're over reacting? " The door creaks open, Four stumbles to regain his balance.

"Dude, I had to save your fucking ass again! I didn't have to, but I went into that fight there, that you started because you like the new girl? Four it's been like a month? And like most times, you don't even thank me? You don't think! There are consequences for your actions! " _Like her? What does he mean? Does he like me as a friend or something more? _

"Like me?" I interrupt.

"Tris, you're like a little sister to me, I need to protect you." He answers.

"You're little sister? That's great. Thanks, Four." I spit his name. I turn on my heal away from their fight, away from my 'big brother'. I run up the flights of stairs to my floor, rummaging around in my bag and pockets, I realise I've forgotten my key.

"Chris!" I thump my fist against the door," Chris open up I forgot my key!" Anger rushes trough my veins, _Little sister?_ Does that means there's not future for us?_ Well, of course theres no future. There never was in the future._I'm just there, always there, like a sister and as he's my older brother he looks out for me; forgetting I'm capable myself.

"Tris, now's really not a good time. " She says as she slowly peers her head around the door.

"Will's in there isn't he?" I say, exasperatedly.

"Yeah..." She flushes bright fuchsia. I'd rather not think about what they're doing being there; it's probably best I don't.

"I'll be back by ten, clear him out before then." Quickly, the door is slammed closed in my face.

* * *

I find myself wandering corridors I've never been in before, they seem to be cleaner than the rest. The brilliant white floors gleam and sparkle whereas the walls are a plain white, no posters, no pictures, no cabinets only doors. I wonder what this place is used for.

"Fancy seeing you here. " Says a familiar voice. I jerk my head to the side to see Uri standing there with a cheesy grin.

"What are you doing here?" I'm confused, maybe he'll know what this place is for.

"This is the admin corridor, down here is the principle's office, the accounts and a secret entrance to get out of this hell hole."

"You were out like two days ago?"

"And your point is? Come on, " he grabs my hand and helps me up," let's go meet Marlene and Lynn."

"But they don't like me."

"They don't know you, and in all fairness, you don't know them. Come on Tris, give them a shot." I should, I really need more friends than Uri and Chris, sure, I've got Four. Unfortunately, I don't exactly want to talk to him. I usually don't have a great relationship with my brothers.

"Okay, " I sigh. We start walking, Uriah always checking his tail.

"Why are you here anyway Tris?" He murmurs.

"Four humiliated me and-"

"-Four humiliated you? Tris, he cares about you, why would he-"

"Oh, well, he cares about me, like a sister though." I sneer.

"You seem upset. Tris, do you like Four?"

"No, I don't, I wanted to be his friend, not some little sister who he has to look after."

"Why not your room? Why the admin corridor?"

"Well, Chris and Will were in there and-"

"-Enough said." He finishes. At the end of the corridor is a closet, Uri pulls out a key and inserts it into the slot giving it a twist. The room is small, only a few mops and other cleaning things.

"Here?" I query.

"Wait a second. " He mumbles. He walks to the back of the cupboard and pulls up a blind I hadn't noticed. A window, backing onto a path leading out of school, lies open.

"Why don't we just walk out of school?"

"This is a second path, a path which rarely has security cameras on, it leads you out onto the side of the school as opposed to the front. No one will notice us. "

"Really?"

"Trust me." he blurts out as he mounts the windowsill. He bounces out onto the floor and starts to walk away. I do the same, climb onto the wood and say,

"Okay, " I jump and fall in step with him.

**Thank for reading! I love you all so much!**

**Remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**Thanks!**

**-LMC**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does! **

"So where are we actually going?"

"Somewhere where you can't here the gunshots." _Gun shots? Uri has a gun? And we're going to use it? Why? _I shouldn't be here, who knows what he's doing. I might be friends with someone I really shouldn't be. This is what mom tried to warn me about. They are extreme. God knows what we might do with this gun, "Tris!" Uriah snaps his fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my daze, " you've blanked out."

"Oh, sorry, " I apologise, " Uri... Where are we going with... a gun?"

"You seemed concerned Tris, " He brushes past a tree, pulling the low hanging branches away from him," We're not doing anything bad. You really are new aren't you?" I nod, _oh course I am, why do you think I'm so confused? _"Tris, all of us dauntless carry a weapon, whether it's a knife or a gun, we all do it, Chicago is a rough place and we protect ourselves, but don't worry. This is just a gun with rubber bullets, it won't do much harm."

"The concern is you're implying that you have more than one gun, but Uri, that still doesn't answer my question; where are we going?"

"Well, you see, this morning, Marlene, bet that I couldn't shoot a muffin off her head, so we thought that after school was the best place to go to find out if I could."

"But surely, even with rubber bullets, it would still hurt to be hit one, especially in the face?"

"Oh, well yeah, " he grins, "but she's a big girl, plus there's always the infirmary, we can go there and bullshit something about how someone hit her when we were out."

"But, we're not allowed out."

"Tris! Stop blowing holes in our plan!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"I'm sure you are..." he murmurs. We approach a gap in the mesh fence, "In theory, we're not meant to go beyond the fence Monday through Thursday, but honestly, most of us couldn't give a rat's ass. " He throughs himself through the hole and I follow, hot on his heels.

The streets of Chicago lay barren, it feels as if a cliché tumble weed should roll past, however, this isn't a wild west movie.

"Tris, your parents used to go here, do you know which factions they were in?" He asks.

"Well, to be honest, we never really talk about their past, but you know, they seem like they would be in Abnegation, all they seem to care about is other people, which you know probably would have been a good thing to grow up with, but honestly, I felt like I never fit in. I found it hard to care, to remember to think of others before myself. I wanted more out of life."

"Well, " He smirks," you certainly don't take after your parents, what you said right there seemed completely dauntless. All you need is a gun."

"I'm not sure about it, " I panic.

"Well, you already have a tattoo, it's not that big a step."

"No that's a big step; a small step would be a piercing, or a -"

"-You don't have a piercing?" he seems amazed," Tris, even I have one, I don't really wear it, but I have one."

"Not all of you guys have tattoos and piercings. Four doesn't seem to."

"Again with Four!" He says exasperatedly," Four _this_ Four_ that_. He does; he has the most tattoos of all of us. Haven't you seen? Some days you can see the corner of it depending on what he wears."

"Four has tattoos?" _Four has tattoos, _" I just always thought that he didn't, I mean, I swear, he seems too... Clean cut?"

"Four's whole back is covered, I don't know what with, he wouldn't show any of us, but last year, he went out like once a week to get this big masterpiece. Rumour is; Lauren, when she slept with Four,-"

"-Wait? Lauren slept with Four?"

"Apparently, you seemed so shocked? He could be with any girl he wanted, they all swoon for him, you're not the only one?"

" Wait, you think that I'm into Four?" _He's a brother, if that. Remember what he said._

"You make it obvious, and you seem kind of offended when I mention Lauren a minute ago."

"No, I'm not upset, it's just he told me he's never been with a girl before."

"He did? I doubt that. He's on every single sports team, he gets great grades, every girl probably wants him."

"As if."

"Don't deny it, if you had the chance, you'd be with him."

"Not really, he's not-"

"-Not your type?" He mocks. _Well, of course he's my __type. No, wait. He's not. A brother; a stupid horrible brother. _" If I were gay... No, I never said that. Forget what I was about to say."

"You were about to say you would date Four if you were gay!" I shout as we walk down streets I've never been down before, to be fair, I've only been out once; with Chris on the first day. That day feels years ago, not as little as a month. I prefer to stay at school, especially at the weekends; the weekend borders go home, and most of the others go into town, leaving the school empty to wander around, contemplate.

"No. I wasn't. Shut up." He hits my arm with considerable force, " We're here." We're still in town, though it may be deserted, people can still hear.

"Won't people hear us?" I worry.

"Yeah, but people don't care here, this part is where all the gangs hang out. The dauntless are almost a welcome sight."

"Oh, " I breathe, " Where's Marlene, you said she'd be here."

"And Lynn, " he corrects, "They'll be on their way, they're getting the muffin from the dining hall." He pulls out his gun and loads it.

**As always thanks for reading! I love you all! **

**Remember to review, follow and favourite! **

**-LMC**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Divergent, the lovely Veronica Roth does.**

Marlene and Lynn emerge from an alley; Marlene glaring at me.

"Tris..." She says with fake enthusiasm, like I've burst her bubble, has she a problem with me? Or is there something between her and Uriah?

"Marlene! " I reply with equally matched enthusiasm.

"Uriah, why is Tris here? " She glares directly at me. Her eyes piercing through my outer shell, I hold the gaze, I can't break it, I can't back down.

"She's had a rough day. Just leave it." Uriah steps in to help. I shoot him a look of gratitude; I was too bust keeping my gaze locked to think of what to reply. I'm not even too sure what she said.

"What did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" She sneers.

"Four? He's not my boyfriend!" The fact that everyone seems to say this makes me think, do we make it look like we like each other? Our friendship looks no different to the friendship of people like Molly and Peter, it's not a big deal.

"Well, word on the street says otherwise." it's like she thinks she knows everything, but honestly, she doesn't. I'm not saying I do, but I do know me and Four are just friends.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear, Marlene?" Is this really the best comeback I have? Am I five years old or something?

"Oh and what? Believe that you and Uri are together? Because that's also going around!" She jeers.

"We're not! For God's sake! Is your aim here to piss me off?"

"Not really, I'm just telling you what people think."

"You know what? Marlene, I don't care what people think, I couldn't care less, but you know what? I can tell where I'm not wanted. I'm off." I turn on my heel prepared to wander around the streets until I eventually return back to school.

"Tris! " Uriah shouts. I ignore him, hearing the complaining mumbles from behind. Marlene really hates me. I keep going, forgetting about the hatred," Tris!" I stop, he grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"What Uriah!" I shout, " I can tell where I'm not wanted!Obviously I've touched a nerve or something, you guys would probably be better off without me, so I'm gonna go home." I try to wriggle my way free of his grip.

"Tris, ignore Marlene." He says. I glance behind him to see a running Lynn approaching us.

"Tris, " she pants, " Ignore Marlene, she's been been odd for a while. Ever since-"

"-Ever since I arrived?" I finish.

"Well, " She glances around awkwardly," Yeah. Look Tris, ignore her. Anything could have caused it, it probably wasn't you."

"Well, whether I caused it or not, I'm gonna go. I don't want to upset her more than I already have. " Uri doesn't let his grip loosen.

"Tris, if you're leaving, I'm going with you, it's hardly safe to be walking the streets of Chicago alone, late at night, especially if you're your size." he looks genuinely concerned.

"But Uri, you had that bet and-"

"-A stupid bet, we'll do it another day."

"I'll be fine." he grip falters. I need to be alone now, not with Uri, not with Lynn, just me," Please let me have time alone. Please." He doesn't reply, he just stares, but judging by the look in his eye, he's thinking.

"Okay," He sighs, " Just remember that if you need me, I'll be at the other end of the phone. Please, Tris, remember that."

"You don't need to be so protective, I'm a big girl. I can stand up for myself and the odds of someone getting me is pretty slim."

"Well, okay." his gaze drops to the floor as he lets out a slight laugh. He lets his arm fall to his side and I turn. I want to run, run far and quickly, but I can't do that. That'll only draw more attention to me, I need to return unseen like I promised him. I walk forward almost unable to turn back.

* * *

When empty, the streets are hauntingly beautiful, the only noise coming from cats down alleys knocking trashcans over or rummaging for food. The night sky is a monotone grey letting out a slight rain mist. The streets glisten and reflect the twinkling lights. I try to keep my footsteps light, almost tiptoeing trying my best to not disturb the world around me. The slightest noise disturbs me, but when I hear a crashing louder than what a cat can do, I panic. I told Uriah I would be fine, and I will, but if I'm not I'll never have freedom again, he'll constantly be by my side.

A dark figure looms up ahead. He kicks walls, stomps on the ground, obviously angry. He lets out a grown and aggressively knocks over the trashcans around him. He gets closer and closer, if I leave now, he'll see me. He holds his head up high and fix's his gaze with mine.

"Tris?" He calls, his voice is low and grisly; like Four's.

"Four?" I call back. He runs up towards me until he stands before me. Just staring, like I'm not really there.

"Why are you here; it's not safe-"

"- I know, I was here with Uriah, Lynn and Marlene, but she doesn't like me, I could tell she didn't want me there so I left."

"Why didn't Uri come with you?"

"He doesn't always need to be with me Four! Here you go again, thinking I'm not capable of looking after myself. Just drop it! I'm fine."

"I never doubted that. I was just worried." he looks hurt, like I've said something against his family, like I've told him I stabbed all of them.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay. And since you're complaining at me being out here alone, you shouldn't probably be out here yourself." I mimic.

"Well, maybe we should get back." He smirks. He turns and glares at me with a look of expectancy, it was obvious he was waiting for me to follow. I step inline with him. Maybe it was the tiredness or maybe it was the light, but his face looks softer, he almost looks his own age.

"Four, why were you out here?" I inquire.

"Well, you saw me and Zeke, it continued and well... I had to let out some steam. "

"Sure that's why."

**Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing! I love you all! Remember to ****review, favourite and follow! **

**-LMC**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always I don't own these characters or the main story, I just own this plot.**

By the time we return it's midnight. I wanted to be back long before now; it's monday, I still have the whole week to go and because of tonight, I'm gonna be tired for it.

All the lights are off in my corridor, Four walks me down it, the only light coming from the few windows. The soft blue light really makes you see how the angle of his chin works well to complement the strong presence of his cheek bones, something I never noticed in daylight. With this blueish tint to the light you can see the faint scar on his chin, I wonder how it got there, perhaps football, possibly a fight defending his girl; I seem to doubt the latter. We don't make much noise, it's too late, few will remain up, yet the majority of the hall's asleep.

"Room 44, right? " He asks as we approach my door. There we stand facing one another.

"Yeah, don't you remember the night you walked me back after I was in a bit of a... state. " I smirk. I barely remember that night, I should hope he does, he was very sober in comparison to myself.

"I was just thinking about that night. I will probably never forget it. I mean, you were a wreck." He was just thinking about that night? Has he thought about it another time? Despite the fact that he was thinking about it due to me being a wreck though probably isn't a good thing-

-Wait. I agreed with myself earlier that Four is like my brother and don't I remember earlier. I am the little sister he needs to protect. He isn't attracted to me. And me? I am not attracted to him either, let's let it remain that way. If anything else happens, it would be strange, the age gap would make it odd.

"You know, most girls would be offended if you called them a wreck." I jeer.

"Well, Tris, you are not most girls are you?" I want to melt into his arms, he think of me as different... But he isn't, he's like every other guy, he wants girls for their bodies and I have the body of a freaking twelve year old.

"Well, if you even count me as a girl." I drop my gaze to my feet, I shouldn't have said that. I should have just laughed or thanked him, but no. it apparently all has to be about me.

"Why wouldn't I?" he has a look of concern on his face, it's like he feels worried about me.

"Nah, doesn't matter." I shrug it off.

"Yeah, it does." he fits his hand under my chin and tilts my head up to look him in the eye, his deep, deep, blue eyes. The unique shade of blue. I'm not getting out of this.

"I'm not exactly a girl am I?"

"How am I to know, Tris?"

"No, not that. I mean, look at me. I am scrawny, about as well built as a child, I don't like to wear makeup or talk about clothes and shoes. I'm going no where."

"Since when did looking like a supermodel mean success?"

"You didn't deny it, I do look like a piece of shit."

"Tris! " He shrieks, " you don't look like a piece of shit. I don't know what the hell is going on in your head; whether you really think this or if you are stooping low enough to fish for compliments, but get this in your head. You are a beautiful girl, any guy would be lucky to have you." He's right, what has gotten into me. I need sleep, it's been a long draining day. He tilts his head, as if he is about to kiss me, but I can't kiss him. Not now, that won't go well, I'm already a stir of emotions. I turn to my door and unlock it. He jolts up straight like the past thirty seconds never happened and brushes himself down.

"Thank you, Four. " I blush.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." We stand there in awkward silence, all I can do is bring myself to hug him, he's done so much for me tonight; he found me when I was alone, he brought me back here, he boosted my confidence. I extend my arms around his neck and pull him closer, the closer to me the better.

He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me ever so slightly so that we are almost the same height. His body is an odd texture, he is both muscly and soft, whatever he is, it's the perfect combination to hug; he's like a giant teddy bear enwrapping me in a blanket of warmth and safety. I don't want to leave and face the world; Chris; Marlene, Molly, the list goes on.

"Goodnight, Tris, " he whispers into my hair.

"Goodnight, Four," I reply. He lets me go and hurried away into the darkness not to be seen again.

I close the door and slide my way to the ground unable to move my feet. He was going to kiss me. Kiss me and I rejected the opportunity. He called me beautiful and I barely thanked him. He was amazing this evening and I was a bitch. We could be an item now, he and I could be the couple of the school, it could have all started from that kiss; that kiss I rejected.

Sluggishly I drag my feet over to my bed, I pull my shoes off and unable to change my clothes from earlier, get under my covers and into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been a bitch, but it's almost our break, so I should be writing more soon! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, follows and favourites! I love them all, keep them coming! **

**-LMC**


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up the next morning full of regret. I try not to think about the possible kiss I missed. Well, this kiss I 'missed'. I have no idea that I would kiss him, all he did was tilt his head. Besides. I don't like him. He is a brother to me and I'm dead sure that I am like a sister to him. I swing my legs across my bed, ready to face the day.

"Where were you last night? You came home rather late, you said you'd be back by what 10? And I remember hearing footsteps about midnight-ish. What over ran?" Christina asks as she emerges from our bathroom with a half done face of makeup.

"Well, after you banished me from here thanks to your little make out session; I roamed around the school, until I found Uriah, he said he was going to shoot a muffins off Marlene's head, he saw I was in a crappy mood so he invited me along. "

"You guys shot a gun on school property? " She looks puzzled.

"Oh God no, we'd never do that. We went to some backstreet over the other side of town."

"You guys went to the other side of town at night? Tris, Chicago is a dangerous place, there's a huge gang section, you could've been stabbed."

"Well, Chris! I'm still new, I had no clue I could've been stabbed, thanks for making me panic. But back to my story, then Marlene and Lynn showed up, Marlene was... frosty towards me to say the least. I learnt long ago to know where I'm not wanted; so I decided to leave. "

"-On your own? Tris! Are you crazy?" She looks panicked, she really shouldn't be, I'm here aren't I? I'm fine? She can see that?

"Well, I needed to go, I was already in a bad mood and she only made me more angry, if I had hold of that gun God knows what might have happened, I might have shot her and everyone in sight. "

"I doubt that, Tris. You're exaggerating. " Chris has the tendency to be slightly condescending towards me, or anyone really.

"Well, we'll never know will we? So I started wandering the streets until I saw this dark figure looming ahead, I wanted to run, but if they were a killer surely they'd only notice me more then wouldn't they?So I just stood there, I know it wasn't a clever thing to do, luckily though, it was actually Four. "

"Four? What was he doing over that side of town? Sounds... quite stalkerish surely?"

"Well, he was out letting off some steam, he and Zeke had kind of been fighting so he went out to walk and I guess he ended up in a similar part of town. "

"Sure, okay. What were he and Zeke fighting about?"

"Well, let's put it this way Four got into a little fist fight with Eric," I try to avoid the fact that Four got into that fight in order to defend me.

"Four was in a fight? He never fights with anyone! Why were they fighting?" I'm going to have to tell her aren't I?

"Eric, Peter and Co decided to come up to us yesterday-"

"-Us?" She flashes me a cheeky grin.

"We were walking back from dinner, they were 'teasing' Four and I, so he lashed out. Zeke walked by and he was angry, he got Four out of the fight and we left. He was pissed.

"That's all very well Tris, but I think it's time we go eat, I'm hungry."

"Well, Chris, I would have been done a while ago if you didn't make me explain where I was last night. "

"Whatever."

* * *

We sit down at a table with Al, Will and all our food. Uri paid little attention to me as we walked in, he gave me an apologetic look, but nothing more. I doubt Marlene would let him. Christina and Will keep themselves to themselves leaving just me and Al. he looks at me differently today, I don't know what it is, it's just...different.

"How are you, Tris?" He eventually asks.

"Well, fine, I got in really late last night, so I'm quite tired. "

"Out late," he jokes, " what were you doing?"

"It's a really long story, put it this way, I got home at like midnight and woke up at like 6." I mention no more, I really don't need another person teasing me for being friends with Four. Behind me a person clears their throat as if to announce their presence. I turn around and to my surprise see the last person I thought I'd see; Uriah.

"Tris, can I talk to you?" He asks sheepishly.

"Okay, yeah sure." I wait for him to continue.

"Privately? " he insists.

"Oh, sorry, " I feel quite embarrassed, I can't help but feel that the privately was implied, yet with my lack of sleep I really can't think straight. I stand up and leave quietly bidding a bye to Al. As we step outside the cold mid-November air pricks my skin sending goose bumps dancing up my arms. Gently, Uri grabs my arm, he pulls me around a corner in between to of the school buildings.

"Look, Tris, I owe you an apology."

"Uri, it's not your fault, " I reassure, dropping in a hint; we both know who's fault it really is that I ran off last night.

"I know, I know, but since she won't apologise, I figured the next best thing would be me."

"You've done nothing wrong though? Last night you even offered to walk me home. It's just that Marlene hates me, I can't change that and-"

"-You don't get it Tris, no one ever told you. Marlene and I used to date, in fact, we dated up until we came back this year. That's why when you came and we became friends, she became... different." That makes sense, more sense than a lot of things have over the past twenty four hours.

"That... make sense." I stammer.

"Just don't think that that means we cannot be friends. I love you as a friend and I don't want to lose this friendship, however new it is, over Marlene, me ex-girlfriend."

"Thank you, I just really don't want to get in the way."

"You won't" he says as he leans into a hug, I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle my face into him.

**I finished Allegiant. I cried like a baby. I personally really like the ending, like it was all really well written. Any thoughts guys? Talk to me on tumblr; I need someone to talk to about this. (sherloco-and-juan .tumblr .com)**

**Like always I don't own the characters or Divergent, just this plot.**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**I love you all!**

**-LMC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter, I just needed to set some plot up. Thank you all**

Obviously we're late for homeroom, the halls are empty except for me and Uriah.

"You sure you're okay about last night?" he asks once more.

"Yes, please stop panicking. We're okay and I'm okay, I got home didn't I?" I reassure.

"Yeah, but I'm still pissed at myself for letting you go off on your own, you didn't even have a knife." Why do they keep saying that like it's something real casual. Knives and guns were never part of life in my hometown.

"It's okay, I actually ran into someone, we came back to school together."

"Someone? Who would be over the other side of town on a Monday?"

"Well, besides us. Four. Four was a few blocks down. He walked me home." he gives me a sceptical look, "He and Zeke had a fight so he went into the other part of town to let off some steam. "

"So he went to the one place in town where it doesn't matter if you hear a gun shot? Quite suspicious huh?" People in this school like to over think things.

"Are you implying that Four went to kill someone? " But Four wouldn't he's to lovely, he's such a kind hearted man and killing someone is just a ludicrous thought.

"Well, no, but you never know. He might not even have a gun-"

"- I hope not. "

"He's probably more of a knife person. I can see him throwing a knife. " I can't seem to picture Four with a gun, but a knife, well, maybe. I quickly dismiss the thought, it seems unlikely and just plain crazy. This is Four we're talking about.

The bell rings for class, the hustle and bustle of kids rushing in the corridor starts making me and Uri lose each other without saying goodbye.

* * *

Friday rolls around soon enough and once more we face the beckoning weekend calling to us like hyenas. I find myself walking back from dinner with Al, he's still different, I know it's probably nothing, he's most likely now comfortable talking to me like he does with all his friends. I'm really turning into anyone at this school with my newfound tendency to over-think the tiniest of details.

"Almost the end of your first semester here, what do you think of it?" he asks me. It never occurred to me, I have almost finished my first semester here; soon I shall go home once more and finally see all the people I left behind in the process of making a new life for myself.

"Well, it's like any other school in terms of the education, yet I fit in here. " I pause a beat, I do fit in here, apart from the whole gun thing, I am yet to have a gun, but I can't imagine that that step if far away. On wednesday night Zeke and his brother decided to give me a half hour lecture on why guns and knives are sensible and I have to say, Chicago is a strange place, I honestly don't think I want to leave the dorm without a form of protection; even a person will suffice, "Everyone here's like me. My hometown was an odd place to say the very least, everyone was very considerate for others, to phrase this in a way you'll get, everyone was like an abnegation, except Caleb and I."

"Oh, is that so? Which faction is he in?"

"He's in Erudite, neither of us in the faction our parents were in when they were here many years ago. They were both, as expected,Abnegation. I honestly am too selfish to be like them, they always, no matter what think of others first. I just can't see myself being like them."

"That's understandable, my parents used to go here, they were both in Candor though. I just didn't fit in with how they are, they are both so honest about anything, sometimes it's a great quality, however most of the time it leads to fights and public embarrassment."

"I can see why." he lets out a laugh and for the first time I see actual happiness in his eyes. Al's a very reserved person, he keeps himself to himself and inly really seems to properly interact with Chris, Will and I. I unbelievably have no clue who he rooms with, I know that Uriah and Will are together. The only other guys in dauntless in our year is Peter and Drew and I imagine they'll room together. "Al, out of curiosity, who do you room with?"

"Peter, as much as I don't want to. He's an ass. I honestly don't think he likes anyone but Molly, Drew and Eric." I am amazed, to be honest that leaves the question of where Drew goes.

"I honestly thought he would be with Drew, they seem close. "

" Well, Peter and I arrived in the same year, Drew came a year or so after. He actually shares with Eric, they're the only people in different years who share a room."

"Was Eric alone before then?" I can imagine Eric scaring off he old room mates with his more pairings than anyone I've ever known and his lanky black hair.

"No, his old roommate actually committed suicide. Every year someone in the town commits suicide, usually in the chasm, that year it happened to be in our school, someone in our faction. The dauntless celebrate death in a strange way, but at least they celebrate the person. The abnegation barely celebrate, they're ever so self contained, but that's what they're taught."

"Oh, that's strange. Anyway, this is my room, I've got to go in, see what plans Chris has for tonight."

"Good luck with her. " he laughs and pulls me in a hug. It's not like hugging Four, Four is strong and muscly, but Al is soft, he's like a teddy bear. He's so warm, but this hug; it just doesn't feel right. Nothing like the hug with Four did.

But Four and I are just friends. I don't like him and I need to remember that, if I liked him anymore that would only end badly. He and I should remain like brother and sister, that would be best for us. I pull away from Al and look up at him. He's glowing red; possibly embarrassed? I can't imagine, he can't sense that I was thinking about Four all that time, can he?

**Thank you guys for reading! I love you all so much! Remember to review, favourite and follow! **

**-LMC**


	20. Chapter 20

**I still, once more, do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does though. **

Autumn ends, leaving the golden browns of the season, replacing the trees covered in flecks of gold with snow crusted branches. Any sense of warmth outside is long gone, layers of snow pile up on top of each other and the men at school struggle to keep up with the demand of grit needed; especially today, the day where all the kids go back to their homes. Usually Mom and Dad would have come to pick us up, however Dad can't get time off to drive cross country and Mom doesn't want to do it alone, especially in the weather that it is.

Caleb and I should hopefully get a plane this afternoon, long after most are gone. Christina left as soon as school ended yesterday in order to get a flight to somewhere in Europe with her family and Will left earlier this morning without me knowing until it was too late. The only people I know of who are leaving later than we are are Zeke and Uriah, their mom lives in Boston where the airport's already closed, so instead of waiting, she's driving cross country to come and get them. I have no clue when Four leaves, presumably before me.

I'm in our room alone packing all my clothes and things to bring home. I leave most things like books and decorations, but clothes and bedsheets are crumpled into a suitcase. I'm having to pack lighter than I would if we were driving, but I'll crush everything in my case that I'll need; no matter what. It's much quieter with out Chris, by now she would have some crappy pop song on and would be dancing around the room forcing me to join in; instead I quietly pack listening to some light folk music which Uri downloaded onto my phone last week.

A knocking comes from the door, I open it up to see Al standing there with all his stuff in a bag.

"I'm off then, " he says, " have a great holiday, I'll miss you." I let out a slight laugh, no ones really said that before to me, back home we never really said goodbye over the holidays, we'd all spend it together. The thought that someone will actually miss me amazes me. Sure Chris might miss me, but she didn't say it. She just wished me a great time and that she'll see me next year.

"I'll miss you too Al, I hope you have a great time back home." He leans in and pulls me into a smothering hug, I can barely breathe, but he seems happy so I'll just hug him back. He smells of lemongrass and sage, a now familiar sent. He's been a tight hugger since our first hug just over a month ago. Slowly he unravels his arms from around he, "I guess I'll see you soon?' I say

"I guess so. Bye Tris," he smiled at me and with that he was gone. I've almost finished packing, I won't be coming back for a few weeks. For the first time since september I'll be able to talk to everyone I left behind for real, in person. I have a feeling Susan's probably forgotten about me, as has Robert I think. The only people I think I'm really going back for is Mom and Dad.

I zip up my back and yank it off my bed, I look at my watch to see the time; 10 o'clock. I have to leave soon, time to go see the boys to say good bye. I turn my light out and lock the door, there are more people left here than I thought there would be, I thought everyone would have been gone and hour or so ago, but obviously no one seems to want to leave. I can't blame them to be honest. I push my case down the flights of stairs until I get to the boys room, I knock on it and await a response. Already I can hear the boys shouting and moving.

I am greeted with the sight of Four, behind him is Zeke and Uriah. Uri stands there, case already packed, annoying his brother, who looks like he may kill him anytime soon.

"Tris! Good to see you, when do you leave?" Four moves himself out of the way so that I can come in.

"I think Caleb and I have a flight at 2, I don't really know, but undoubtedly he will." Four closes the door behind us, I move out of the way into a corner so that I don't' disrupt their packing.

"Caleb? That new guy in Erudite?" Four seems shocked, I never did tell him about my brother did I?

"Yeah, I have the lovely fortune of being related to that ass, but he's a brother, I have to love him don't I?"

"There is no rule anywhere that says you have to love your family." Four replies, has he got an issue with family? He wouldn't would he? He seems too rounded a person, usually when people have issues with people like parents you can tell, they carry that burden around with them all the time, it never leaves them.

"Yeah, listen to Four, he says some wise things." Zeke says as he pushes Uri away from him once more. I sit down on Four's bed which isn't cluttered like his roommates. I watch as Four zips up his case, only to catch Uri's eye as I look back up. He raises his eyebrows, he really thinks I like Four, but once more I don't. I don't know if I'm denying this to him (albeit mentally) or if I'm denying it to myself like I have for a while. The only logical response I can form is to shake my head. Again.

"So, Four, I know that these two are going home, where are you going?" I ask, trying to act like that little situation never happened. I'm not attracted to him, I just want to know about him, he's... interesting.

"I'm going with them, it was either that or stay here and I can't do that. " he responds with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, that's... nice." I reply. I don't want to push this conversation any further, I don't want him to hate me, especially before we leave for vacation.

"Yeah, nice... having my roommate staying with me over the holiday as well! Sounds swell, " Zeke sneers.

"You know you love me." Four replies. I can't tell if they actually hate each other or if this is their form of joke. I opt for the latter in hope that there's no tension here. Suddenly I feel a vibration through my jeans. I pull out my phone and stare down to see Caleb's phoning me. I call the boys to shh while I talk to him.

"Hi Caleb, " I greet.

"Tris! Come back to bed!" Calls Uriah, I swear to God I'm gonna kill him soon.

"Pass the vodka!" shouts Four, and him too. I'm gonna shoot them all at this rate.

"Beatrice, who's that? Or should I say who are they?" he sounds concerned, I open the door and step outside into the corridor.

"That's just Uriah and Four, sorry, I'm outside now. "

"Four, like the sports man, the one in the year above?" he sounds even more concerned.

"Yes, he's just a friend. Nothing more, it okay. What did you want?" I bat off the subject like it's nothing to care about.

"Yeah, come meet me at the front we need to get going, the cab's here."

"Oh, yeah, sure, let me say goodbye to the guys and I'll be right there."

"They guys? Yeah, go for it. Sure," he tries to sounds cool about it and even though he's not even a full year older than me, he likes to act like such an older brother. I hangup the phone and go back inside.

"You guys are such dumbasses. I have to get going. Caleb's getting annoyed.

"Bye," says Zeke, still concentrating on his packing. Uriah comes over to me and pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear,

"Don't fall for Four, please. I see the way you look at him, don't do it. Please. For me." I pull away and toss him a glare. I can like who I want and if I want to like Four I will, but I don't. So I shouldn't worry.

"I'll try."

"Bye Tris," Four pulls me into a hug. I inhale his smell, he smells of cologne and a strange masculine sent they they all possess. His arms feel so safe and protecting. I like it in his arms, I don't want to leave them, especially when having to go with Caleb for a plane ride and then to the most mundane town in history. He holds me a moment longer than he should, but I don't complain. This, however, may make my promise to Uri harder to keep. He pulls me away and suddenly I'm colder, more afraid than I was before, but I don't know what I'm afraid of; I may be falling for him.

"Bye Four. " I pick up my bag and open the door ready to leave. The snow is still falling, I just hope we can get back home. I don't feel like waiting in a hotel room with Caleb until this snowstorm leaves.

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all so much! I hope you like this slightly longer than usual chapter! **

**Remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**-LMC**


	21. Chapter 21

**-I don't own divergent, Veronica does! **

I see Caleb standing at the front of school, yet there is no sign of a cab. He told me on the phone the cab was here, however it would appear he lied; he could never be a Candor. The snow's gotten heavier since earlier, there's a few inches on the ground making it harder and colder to walk.

"Caleb? You said there was a car?" I shout over to him.

"Well, it turns out it's not even worth trying to get to the airport. All the flights are cancelled today." His normal dark hair is encrusted with flecks of snow which from the distance I'm at look like white dove feather, as if he's been in a pillow fight, somehow I cannot imagine he participate in such an activity.

"So how are we gonna get home then, Erudite. " I say, we have to go home, but how? It's not like school's gonna stay open for us two, all my friends are going to be gone within the next few hours.

"I don't appreciate the nickname, Tris," he spits my name like it's poison to him. To be honest, I'd rather he called me Beatrice, Tris, just doesn't fit with him. He's the only bit of the old me I still have, "I don't know. We're going to have to stay here. Wait to see if the school can put us up. I mean think about it, Mom's not going to come cross country to get us." He has a point, Mom won't come cross country in this weather for us, she gives a lot, but I don't think that this is possible.

"Okay, fine, we'll wait and see. Why don't you go and see the principle or something, find out what the hell is going on. Besides, the rest of my friends are leaving in an hour or so. "

"They're going to leave? I doubt that, have a look around Beatrice, people aren't going any time, especially if they're going any distance." Maybe it won't be just Caleb and I; having Four, Zeke and Uriah won't be that bad. Sure Chris isn't here, but sometimes having the boys around is funnier and I don't have to put up with convorsations about shoes and actors.

"Well, if you need me I'll be with Uriah and stuff. Come find us when you know what's happening." I turn away trudging through the piling snow.

"Where will that be?" He calls over.

"Block 33, room 4C," I reply getting further and further from him.

* * *

I knock on their door once more to be greeted by a surprised Uriah. I brush the snow off me outside the door and slug my case into the room.

"My flight's been cancelled, the country's at a standstill. No one's leaving or coming in at the moment." I say to avoid anymore confusion

"We know, our Mom cancelled on us a few minutes ago, we're staying here until it clears up." Zeke says still looking as annoyed as he did half an hour ago.

"It seems I'm also staying here, well, not here, but you know what I mean," Uri gives me a look as if he's concerned something will happen with me and Four. Why is he so concerned. I know he doesn't think of me as more of a friend, but he doesn't need to be so protective over me.

"Great, the four of us it is then!" Uri claps his hands together, he's got something in store and I'm scared where this may go, his idea of fun was shooting a muffin off of Marlene's head. I don't fancy having an evening worth of shooting randoms objects off of various body parts.

"Uri, what do you have in store?" I say with a concerned tone in my voice.

"Well, you sound happy don't you Tris But to answer your question, I have no clue, to be honest I would say why don't we shoot-"

"-No!" We all jump in at the same moment.

"But! You didn't let me finish what I was saying. I have no bullets left and I doubt any shop will be open to sell them to me? " He has a point, i don't any shop will be willing to sell anything, especially bullets.

"Can't we just stay here? I really don't feel like walking anywhere, it's warm here and you know. I'm already here. " I beg, but the thing is, I don't really feel like doing anything. I don't feel like being Dauntless today.

"We have some movies here, why don't we just watch one of these? " Four says. Movie night with Four, that seems nice.

- Movie night with my brothers. Let's think of it that way. Uri and Four are my brothers and to be honest it would be good to get to know Zeke, it seems that whenever I see him, he's grumpy, usually because of Uriah, I guess that's how brothers are. However, they're not always like that. Uriah and Zeke have a relationship better than almost any sibling I know. Caleb and I haven't been as close as they are since we were kids.

"Yeah, sounds great, but guys, when will we eat? I'm already hungry, " I interject," it's not like we can order Pizza?"

"I'm sure that we can go down to the canteen and get some food, a few of us are still here, the school will still provide us with food. They're not that horrible. " Four says.

"Or, we could bring the food back here, they're not going to care today, there's like twenty of us here. " Zeke continues as if he's warming up to the idea, there's a twinkle in his eye. He seems up for doing something.

"That sounds like a plan, so movie marathon and 'take out food'," I put quotation marks around take out food, it's not really take out, even though we're not eating it in the place that it is made. I take off my jacket and boots, moving over to their small couch big enough to seat three. This could be interesting.

I plop myself next to Four, who's on the other side of Zeke. Uriah carries over a few DVDs, and puts all but one onto a table on the other side of us. He puts on some form of adventure action movie, I didn't quite catch the name of it. Then he wanders over and shoves himself in-between Zeke and Four making us all cramped together, I through my legs over Four slightly, to allow the guys more room. Zeke flicks a switch and turns the lights off ready for the movie.

**Thanks for reading guys! I love you all! I hope you are all having a great week so far and those who live in the UK I hope, you are all okay after that storm! **

**Remember to review, follow and favourite! **

**-LMC**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does!**

The snowstorm's not lightened, it's seems to only get heavier and heavier, yet I don't mind. The idea of multiple movie days seems like fun to me, but it would be much better if we could watch a movie in which I have some interest.

There's no sign of Caleb throughout the the duration of the first movie, I managed to stay awake, despite my lack of interest in it. However, I would really like to know what's going on with our flight. I decide to go and see him. Without trying to disrupt any of the boys I slowly lower my legs from Four's lap and stand up.

"Where do you think you're going then? Bored of the film already?" Uri teases. He has a slight glint of mischief in his eye, he knows what he's doing.

"No, I need to go find my brother. If I have any chance of leaving here before Christmas day, he'll be the one to help me. " I reply as casually as I'm able to without letting anything on. I can't stay here any longer without questioning my feelings for Four. I don't have any for him now, but with him and I being so close together I feel... different. Added to that I'll have Uriah forbidding me from developing feelings for him, which, probably will make me like him more.

"Why would you ever want to leave, are we not funny enough? " Zeke pretends to be offended, but him of all of them, he's the one who's been stressed about anything and everything at the moment.

"I'll be right back, no need for you all to get so fractious." I say in a manner that Christina would be proud of. I open the door up and step into the corridor only to pace a few steps and go through another.

The icy air whistles around my ears, causing my skin to tingle and sting. Fingers and toes are numb, but it's a good feeling. Snug inside my many layers of clothes, I wander to the Erudite dorms. Every step I take leaves a fresh, crisp footprint in the snow, as if I am the only person to have ever been here. Snowflakes fall gently from the sky, tickling the end of my nose and tempting me to stick out my tongue and have a taste. I feel like such a child in the snow. Mom never really allowed us to play in the snow. She always said that we would catch a cold, it was always just a ploy to get us to go and help the homeless. The urge to make a snowball is all consuming and I have to restrain myself from lying down on the floor and making a snow angel.

The branches of the trees bow with the heavy load they are carrying, bending towards the floor. Everything glistens, as if a fairy has sprinkled her dust over the entire world. Colours are brighter against the pure white blanket that spreads as far as the eye can see. The airs smells pure and fresh. Everything seems quieter, almost muffled. There is a sense of serenity in the atmosphere, nothing like it is during the semester, no pupils running about screaming, no music blaring loudly from the dauntless dorms, it's just... different.

I open the door to the Erudite dorms to no sign of Caleb. I have no idea which room he's in so I just step inside in some hope that he'll show himself. I wander up and down the barren corridors debating whether to knock on someone's door or not. Caleb's still new so will most people know him? Will they be able to tell me which room he's staying in? I highly doubt it.

I take a seat on one of the benches by the front doors, if Caleb's planning on visiting me anytime soon, he'll walk past me and I can finally talk to him.

I sit for feels like hours, but once I glance at my watch, I realise that it's only been about half an hour. Finally, I hear some foot steps coming from around the corner. A girl taller than myself, probably of average hight emerges. She has blonde hair with dark streaks throughout it. Her facial features seem somewhat familiar, like I've seen her before, but not as herself.

"Can I help you?" she spits at me with an almost look of disgust. She's noticed me staring at her, trying to place her face.

"Oh, I was wandering, would you know which room Caleb Prior stays in?" I ask trembling.

"Just along the corridor up the stairs, forth floor, third room on the right." She states. She looks like Will, like she's his sister, the gene seems to run throughout the family.

"Thanks, " I pause, "are you Will's sister?" It's worth a shot, I probably won't talk to her again, so if I'm wrong, it won't matter.

"Yeah I'm Cara, Will, like the one in dauntless? Why'd you ask?" she gives me a sceptical look, which I've grown accustomed to from the Erudite.

"I'm his friend, but didn't he leave this morning?"

"Well, I'm going somewhere else this holiday, I'm off to a friends." She strides past me to the door. I walk done the corridor following the instructions she seemed to have memorised surprisingly well, must be an Erudite thing. His door looks like the rest, I wouldn't have guessed it was his, thank goodness I bumped into Cara otherwise, I might not find out if I am actually going home anytime soon. I knock on his door and stair down at my phone.

_Why are you taking so long? And can you bring some pizza back please? -Uri xx_

Great.

**I'm sorry this is such a nothingy chapter, I've just been busy and I thought something's better than nothing! **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Remember to review, follow and ****favourite! **

**-LMC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear reviewer who gave me 2 tips recently:**

**1) Sorry when I first wrote this I had recently finished reading divergent fanfic I think, where a main character is Carol, so I'm sorry I accidentally called her Carol instead of Susan. I have fixed that.**

**2) And I'm sorry, I put that Tris' tattoos were crows and not ravens, I thought that I saw an interview where the interviewer had said that Tris had crows, so that kind of stuck in my head. I have also fixed that.**

**And as always guys, I don't own divergent! Veronica Roth does. **

* * *

"Oh, Beatrice! " Caleb says with a tone of surprise in his voice. Seems like he wasn't planning on coming to see me anytime soon by the looks of it. "Come in, you might not want anyone to see you're here." I step inside and sit down on a chair by the leftmost desk, "So, how did you find me. I've never told you my dorm number. "

"It's not like I'm a stalker, I'm your sister, it's allowed." I sound like a stalker don't I? Siblings can be stalkers can't they?

"Yeah, but most sisters want to get away from their siblings, you know?"

"Well, yes, Caleb, but you know, I thought that seeing as the guys and I had watched a whole movie without any communication from you, I thought that the only way I would know if we were going home anytime soon was to come find you myself. "

"Eager to get home are we sis? I thought you would love to stay here with all your little boyfriends?" he sneers, he doesn't realise who my little friends are? I'm sure I've told him who they are just today?

"Well, Caleb, as I've already told you. My friends just so happen to all be on the football team. I don't know have you heard of Four, Uriah and Zeke? Yeah, well, the four of us are spending our time together while we all try to get home." The look on his face, this is one of the first time's I've actually stuck up for myself. We never really fought back at home. Mom and Dad considered it selfish and always told us off if we even raised our voices in the slightest, so for me to be standing up for myself, it's different. It feels dauntless. For the first time since I got here, I realise that I am properly dauntless, I have the upper hand should I need it, "So I don't think that little boyfriends is the phrase. They could all take you out in a heartbeat." I whisper.

"Well, no need to get dramatic. Look, Tris-" my name looks like it's uncomfortable to say, well I guess when you spend sixteen years of your life saying one name, switching to a different one is quite a change and must take sometime to adjust to," We'll get home soon, the snow's going to lighten tonight and then maybe the airport will open up tomorrow, we'll get on the next flight we can. I swear, I want to get home as much as you do. " He has a point. He and I both want to get home and the only way that we will is if we get along and I stop being so agitated.

"Okay, yes, sure... I just want to leave you know. It's been so long since we were there, I just want to be back already. " I sigh. For the past few weeks, I've had my hopes up for going home, so to be told that going home's been delayed, it's rather disheartening.

"Come here Tris," Caleb pulls me into a hug, he grips my waist tight while I slither my arms around his neck. This hug feels forced, not like a hug with Uriah or Four. They feel natural, I enjoy them and never want them to end, yet with my own flesh and blood, I want to escape as quickly as possible.

* * *

I arrive back to see the boys playing on a video games console of some form. Zeke and Uriah are shouting at the screen while Four intently stares, occasionally shouting the odd remark.

"How'd it go with Eurdite?" Four asks, not able to tare his eyes from the game, despite the fact that he's not playing.

"Well, he said we'll get on the next flight, but nothing more, we have no idea when we're leaving." I sigh. I slump down, sitting on Four's bed. He strides over leaving the two of them gaming. He sits next to me and slouches his arm around my shoulders. The amount of girls who would kill to be in this position is funny; especially Molly.

"If it helps, there's no sign of us leaving anytime soon either. You know about how we were going to be picked up, well. Their Mom decided that we should fly as soon as the snow lightens. We're as much at bay to the weather as you are, Tris. " It's odd for Four to call me buy my name, I don't think he's called me Tris since he met me, I'm not sure he even said that then.

"So we'll be leaving at the same time then? " I ask, I want to spend my time with these guys while we wait at the airport, yet, I have a sneaking suspicion that Caleb and this lot won't exactly get on well.

"Probably, we can catch a cab together, but I'm almost positive that we'll not only be on the same flight. " he laughs.

"Yeah, no we're not going to be, unless you guys want to come to the most boring town on God's good earth. "

"I think I'll pass, I was raised in a town like that. Why do you think I never go home for holidays?" The thought of never going home is almost insane. Even with the hometown I have, I'm happy to go home occasionally to visit Mom and Dad and not just talk to them over video calls , phone and texts.

"Never, like never ever?" I sound like a five year old, I can tell that, but I don't care, I just can't comprehend this.

"Yes, like never ever. I hated it there, I couldn't wait to get away from my parents." I love my parents, I always will, I'll always be happy to go and visit them; it's a treat.

"I'm sorry to hear that Four." I am unable to fathom any other words.

"It's not your fault, " he squeezes me closer to him. I let my head droop onto his shoulder as we just sit there in this cramped room, full of noises from videos games and people. We just sit there and time seems to almost stand still, just for us.

**If any of you want to review like the person at the beginning, then feel free! I always want to know what I can do better! Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!**

**Remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**-LMC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again guys I don't own Divergent Veronica Roth does. **

**Do I still need to write this? You guys must know by now?**

I don't know how long we sat there, just four holding me. Nothing more. I knew thought, that it did have to eventually end. Occasionally, Uriah would glance over at us and give me those eyes he gives whenever I'm with Four. I know we've been sitting here a while, but I don't care, I enjoy the feeling of his arm around me. I enjoy the feeling of being completely relaxed. It seems that these days, the only person I can seem completely relaxed around it Four. He seems to be there for me when I need him most, he doesn't want anything in exchange, he's just there to help me. I don't deserve to have someone like him even as just a friend.

I glance up to his face, he's intently watching the game and the boys like before, now just with his arm around me, sitting with me. Looking at him up close you can see all the little things you wouldn't normally see, the flaws that make him human. The things that make him perfect. The dimple in his chin, the crook of his nose. Suddenly, I get the feeling of someone watching me, I glance over to see Uriah staring over at us.

"Tris? Can I talk to you, in private?" Uri says as he saunters over. Awkwardly, Four lifts his arm from around me. I don't look at this reaction. I dread to think what it may be. Disappointment? Humour? Embarrassment? Uri opens the dorm door, and I follow him out. he leads me down a corridor, presumably so that we are out of earshot from the boys. "Tris, you promised me. You promised me you wouldn't fall for Four!" He shouts.

"I never promised you anything! But don't be worried, sweetie, " I spit out the nickname, " I've not fallen for him, I can promise you that." He doesn't understand that people can be just friends? Like he and I are, that's all that Four and I are.

"You can't promise me that! Can't you see it Tris! You like him, now you're going to go and become like any other girl in this school. You're going to go throw yourself at him and when you realise that he's not interested, you're going to become hopeless. You're never going to leave your room, your going to spend your time crying because he can never be yours. You'll be as bad as Molly!" he spits.

"I don't think of him that way! He's just a friend!"

"You think that, but you don't see the way you look at him, your don't see the glint in your eye when you look at him, you don't see yourself examining every little feature on his face. You don't see any of that, but I do. I know that you want to be with him, but Four's not like that. He never lets anyone into his world. Please, Tris, understand that before it goes too far." he whispers the last sentence. It sounds like he's given up, like he's lost the will to continue.

"Why do you care if I like Four?" it's a question that I've been wanting to know for so long, why does he care so much if I like him?

"Because, Tris. You're like a sister to me. I don't want to see you hurt, I want to protect you because I know what Four can be like with girls and I'd hate to see him be like that with you." he struggles to get the sentences out of his mouth.

"You seem scared that I'm falling for him, well, Uriah, I'm also scared that I'm falling for him. Uriah I'm petrified of liking Four for the exactly same reasons. But, but..." I like Four. I really like him, and I need to admit it. I need to admit it to Uriah and myself, I. Like. Four. " I think I like Four. I don't know if I do, but Uriah, I'm falling for him. I won't let this affect us though. I won't tell him. I'll keep it secret. Please, Uriah, please keep this secret. I don't want him to know, everything would go to shit if he knows."

"Finally you admitted it and I won't. I won't tell him, that would only make life harder for the rest of us. " he seems slightly relieved, despite the fact that I've gone down the road that I've been advised against.

"And if I'm ever one on one with Four, please don't make a deal about it, don't even slightly hint to my feelings towards him. Please." I beg, I really couldn't cope if Four knew.

"I won't stop worrying. Let's go back, I can't change your mind can I?"

"No, not yet. I need to make this mistake whether you like it or not." Uri sighs and loops his arm around me, he pulls me inside back to the dorm.

* * *

"Well where were we then? " Zeke jokes. Currently he and Four and battling it out on some video game, unable to tare their eyes away from the screen.

"Just outside, we went to go and find Caleb to talk about flights and things. " I lie, they can never know what we were really talking about. I sit down on the sofa once more, this time next to Zeke almost trying to avoid Four. This is not good.

**So there you go guys! Tris does like Four! You all can stop complaining about them not having feelings for each other! I mean, you all should have known I would get them together! My pen name is 10otp anyway! 4+6=10 and those two are my otp! Well once again thank you all for reading! Remember to review, follow and favourite! I love you all so much guys, I wouldn't have the confidence to write without you all! **

**-LMC**


	25. Chapter 25

Still no sign of when we'll leave here; it's been two days. Surprisingly, I've slept in room 4 with the guys, Zeke and Four on their usual beds, I on the sofa and Uriah on an inflatable mattress on the floor. There's no point for Uri and I going back into our rooms, by the time we decide to sleep it's usually 3 in the morning and the walks to our rooms are too much, besides, it's lonely being in a room on your room when you could be with your friends downstairs.

Our days have consisted of watching movies, playing video games, talking eating and sleeping; it's been heaven.

To my relief, Uriah hasn't hinted in the slightest about my feelings for Four. I know Four doesn't feel the same, but I can't let go of this feeling, there's still the smallest sliver of hope remaining.

We'll be able to leave soon I recon, the snows getting lighter. We're able to walk into town, it's not a long walk, yet in this weather, it will take longer than usual.

I'm wrapped up in as many layers as I can possibly squeeze on; a hat, scarf, jumpers, a coat, in a desperate attempt to keep as warm as I can. We walk in a pack of Four, Zeke and Four leading the way; Uriah and I bringing up the rear.

"Thanks for not telling anyone... you know, about... Four. " I mumble, trying to make sure that the boys are out of earshot.

"Tris, if I tell him, you'll only turn out worse. You really would become like Molly and co," he replies, thankfully also keeping his voice down. I laugh, not too much to attract attention from in front though.

* * *

We sit inside a small coffee house that I persuaded the boys to go into. They all look bored, obviously not seeing the appeal of these types of places. What did I expect though? They're boys.

"So, I say that we split up. Tris and I go find some food and stuff while you two go and get some new games, DVD's and things like that. " Four says. Four. oh dear, he and I alone. This will be the first time such and event happens since I admitted my feelings for him. Sure we've been together almost 24/7, but we haven't been alone, just us.

"Sure, " I say, trying not to panic, " that sounds great." Uri gives me the eyes once more, I quickly turn my head as if the event never happened. He can't let on, I swear if he does. I'm killing him. I slurp down the last drizzle of hot chocolate in my mug and stand up.

"Come on, Four, let's go," I shuffle past Uriah and whisper, "Don't get any ideas, I swear I'll shoot you, " he chuckles to himself slightly as Four and I leave.

The town looks like one you would find in a snow globe, the snow's now so light and delicate, it's almost like glitter. The small specs fall onto Four making his pale skin even more so. The flakes encrust his hair making him look almost like Jack Frost. It's not hard to see why all the girls like him, it's not hard to see why he doesn't like me.

"What are you staring at Tris?" Shit. He noticed me staring at him.

"You look so different in the snow." I laugh, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Good different or bad?" he asks. Well, this is going to be hard to answer, if I answer good, then it's obvious that I like him; answer bad and I'm being a bitch.

"Well, Four," Be dauntless, Tris, say good, " A good different."

"A good different?" He laughs, " Why thank you."

"Anytime, Four." It's hard to tell where we're going in this weather, all signs are covered up with snow making it nearly impossible to tell which shop is which.

"Tris," Four says, "Go over to that shop and find out which one it is." he points to a shop about ten meters away. I don't understand why he's unable to do so himself, however, I don't feel like arguing so I comply. It seems like a flowers shop, pointless in this weather and to us in general.

"It's just flowers, we don't need-" Suddenly I'm cut off by freezing impact to the head. I bring my hand up to wipe away what hit me; snow, to be precise, a snowball. I turn around to see Four grinning back at me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." he smirks. I pile together a ball of snow and launch straight at him. In the nick of time, he dodges my shot, remaining unscathed from the snow. Before he can comprehend what I'll do next, I run straight at him, trying to nock him down. Ultimately, as one would have expected, I fail, Four manages to flip me so that I'm lying on a pile of snow underneath his strong grip. I'm unable to move, his body pressed close to mine, the now burning sensation of snow all winds me. We're lying there, both panting as if we've run a race, yet in reality we're both just slightly unfit.

His eyes are deeper than they usually are, for once, he has no dark circles under his eyes form lack of sleep, he's looking healthy and happy. A rare sight of Four. We lock our gaze, unable to fathom words.

Before I can try to think of a way to escape, he presses his lips to mine. The small flecks of snow still on his lips melt onto mine as we collide. It isn't sloppy and fast, it's passionate and slow. I feel like my entire soul is given up to this kiss, nothing else in life is going on but this. I honestly thought Four would never like me, this was unseen, yet the best things in life often are unseen.

We pulls away, him still on top of me. I forget about the burning sensation from the snowball and the almost wrestling match.

"I can't believe it," I whisper into him.

"Can't believe I kissed you, can't believe I liked you. You really are oblivious, Tris aren't you." He laughs. Still grinning, he pulls my face to his once more into a consuming kiss.

**THERE YOU GO! Fourtris have finally kissed! I know how much you all wanted them to. I tried to write this scene a few times, but it just didn't come together the way I wanted it to. Still I hoped you all like it! **

**Remember to follow, favourite and review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Once more, I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does!**

I'm unable to comprehend what's happened within the last few moments. We were in a snowball fight, then suddenly the next thing I knew, Four was lying above me and kissing me. The words of my fathers echo through my head,

"No boyfriends, Beatrice." Well, within one semester that's gone to shambles.

"So you like me?" I pant, trying to even out my breaths.

"No, Tris," he grins, " I kissed you because I hate you, no obviously I like you. " he stands up, brushing the snow off of him. I don't move, I'm still unable to, "Don't look so shocked will you?" he laughs while offering his hand up to me. Gladly I take it, trying my best to be dainty and ladylike while standing up from a large pile of snow," You know Tris, it would be good if you said something, anything really?" he says, trying to act casual, yet he struggles to convey this tone through the slight panic I can hear. Shit, Tris, say something, anything? You heard him well enough, say you like him back, say words!

"You like me," I smile, "You, Four, the guy who's broken many a girls heart, despite the fact, you've never been in an relationship, like me. You the captain of all the sports teams, gets the best grades in your year, like me?" It's a lot to take in, I can't understand why someone like him would ever be attracted to someone like myself.

"Tris, I'm not all those things, you exaggerate too much," blood starts to rush to his cheeks as he begins to blush," but yes, Tris, I like you. Why is it so hard to get into your head? You're a smart enough girl?"

"Well, Four, You're a year older than me, a guy like you would never want a girl like me? I'm sure I've talked about this before with you. I look like a twelve year old." he takes a step closer to me, putting his hand on my waist, steadying us both as he leans in. His forehead touches mine, I can feel his breaths heating up my skin,

"Tris, you are beautiful, smart and incredibly funny, stop doubting yourself. Please. " once more he presses his lips to my own, his touch is comforting and for a brief moment, I stop doubting myself.

* * *

After buying as much junk food as we could possibly afford, we walk back to school hand-in-hand. As much as I like Four, I can't help but not want Uriah to know about us being 'together'. I need to talk to him, maybe he'll understand.

"Four, can I ask a question. You see, Uriah told me things about you, things like you broke many girls hearts, things like I should stay away from you for my own good." My voice is trembling, it's not that hard a thing to say, it's not such a bad thing either. Yet I'm nervous incase he reacts badly.

"Tris, where are you going with this? You're worrying me," he also seems to be nervous, I can understand why, he might think that I don't want to be with him. I mean, I haven't even said I return the feelings, I've only kissed him back, I've only held his hand.

"It's just, Four, I like you, " make it clear you have feelings, state you really want to be with him, " I really like you, I just want to keep this secret, you know, us. I don't want Uri, and Chris, and everyone really, panicking about me getting hurt by you, I just think that we should keep this secret for a while, you know until we're ready." he replies with nothing. I stand there, still holding his hand, hoping for a response.

"Uri's worried about you? Why? He's known me for years and-"

"-That's why he's worried, he knows you, you're his brother's best friend, he's seen how the girls get when you say you're not interested. It's just-"

"-But, Tris, I'm interested you. He should just get over-"

"-Four, leave it, we won't tell anyone yet, we'll just keep us secret, we can still sit close, hug, you can put your arm around me, however, only we'll know for now. Please, can we keep it this way?" I plead. Please say yes, it will make things that bit more easy.

"Okay, sure, Tris. We'll keep it secret. For now. " He lets go of my hand, yet remains close, "I'm just keeping it secret!" he laughs.

"Yes, but no one's on this road, we can walk like this 'till we get back to school, you idiot," I laugh and grab his hand once more, he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

"Keep it subtle, " I smirk, "remember, we're a secret, let's not let it slip," he drops my hand and opens his door. Zeke and Uri sit there playing some new video game I've not seen before.

"What took you two so long?" Uri sneers. Can he sense this? Can he tell that we've been 'busy'. I panic, I don't know what to say, I need Four to speak, please, say something, anything, please.

"Tris decided it would be a good idea to fall over in town, she made a big deal about it," he jokes, okay I need to play along. Act like I did this, protest, joke.

"Well, you know, you kinda pushed me down, " I respond. He looks offended, he's great at this whole acting thing isn't he?

"I did nothing of the such! You fell down and you know it, " he pushes me down on the bed and glances at my eyes like he's about to kiss me. This need to end, I literally told him a few minutes ago, we need to be secret. Fortunately, he also senses this, quickly he's pulling away, clearing his throat.

"Admit it you pushed me," I tease.

"It was funny," he laughs, sitting down next to me. I want to kiss him, I want to close this space between us. I wish we could, but we're secret and it's better for us both if we keep it secret.

**Thank you for reading! I've been trying to write this chapter for a few days, but I've had a horrible English mock exam which has gotten in the way! I'm sorry guys! **

**Remember to ****review, follow and favourite! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Zeke sneers," you've taken forever, we're hungry." he presses pause on his controller and strides over to our bags of food. Hurriedly, he lifts bags of chips out and tosses one to each of us. Careful that Zeke and Uriah are out of earshot, Four covers my ear with his hand and whispers,

"This is going to be hard then isn't it," he smirks, I don't know how to reply, so I just lean my head against his shoulder. For a moment we're both relaxed, yet if we remain like this any longer, it'll be obvious one of us likes the other. He lifts my head up away from him while flashing a grin. The snows looks lighter, no longer is it piling up on the branches of trees, it's still collecting on the floor, it seems like we'll be leaving soon.

"We've got flights booked for tomorrow, they say we'll be leaving then if the weather remains like this," Uri tells Four, well then, I guess I was right, I knew eventually this time, just the four of us, would have to end eventually, no matter how badly I wouldn't want it to. The next time we will all be together will be next year, we don't even get to spend New Years together, I dread to imagine how the dauntless like to celebrate that. The last party we had together was casual, no cause for celebration, yet I got unbelievably drunk.

"Oh, great, " Four replies, "We'll finally be able to get away from this hell hole," nice to know what he really thinks of this place, this place that I now call home, the place that he's called home for many years.

"Six months and counting!" Zeke calls over. In six months the two of them leave this place forever, there's no need to return. Long distance relationships are hard, not even including the fact that he'll be a college student, college has many girls better than myself; ones with curves, ones with perfect skin, the ones who any guy would pick over me.

"Looking forward to it! You and me, dude!" Them, alone, away from here together, there's a possibility that I'll never talk to them again no matter how remote it is.

But I'm over thinking this. I kissed Four for the first time today, God knows what we'll be in six months time, for all I know, we might break up in a months time because he's met this girl when he went to Zeke and Uri's over the break.

"Oh yeah, Tris. Your brother came along looking for you earlier. Strange guy, he wasn't too keen on you being alone with Four," I can't blame him to be honest, up until a week ago I would have called him an over protective brother, but now, not so much. Brothers worry about their sisters dating some guy who breaks girls hearts, Four has a reputation, despite being new. I don't doubt that Caleb knows about Four's rep. He, much like Uriah, is worried about me being hurt.

"I can't imagine why, Four has a rep doesn't he? He would hate if I dated Four," I respond, come on Tris, make it obvious that you don't like Four, make them think that nothing happened when they left you alone in town today.

"He doesn't have to worry then," Four jeers. I bump into him as is I'm offended. They have no idea, so naïve.

"I'll go look for him then. Great another trip over to the Erudite dorms." I moan. Nothing better than going over to a block of dorms full of people who will inevitably hate me while looking for the only person who will take me away from this fantastic week. Great.

"I'll come with you, I know the pain of going there on my own." Four chirps in. He grabs my hand subtly and drags me out the room. The door has barely close before he's pushing me against a wall and kissing me. The fact that we can't go 15 minutes so far without kissing it a concern. How we're going to make it through a holiday apart? I pull away for a moment and laugh.

"We kissed for the first time today and look what's happened? We can't keep our hands off of each other. "

"Well, I'm making up for lost time," he leans in and kisses me once more. Despite having a very limited knowledge of what kisses are supposed to feel like, I do know that Four is most certainly a good kisser. Our lips move in synch as the kisses become more desperate as if after tomorrow we'll never see each other again. He traces his lips down my neck sucking slightly on the skin. I have a bad feeling that I'll end up with a large love bite on my neck after this. Just what I'll need when going back home to my parents. Thank God I took some of Christina's advice on the first day we met. I let out a very small moan, barely audible, yet I can feel his lips form into a smile. My hand moves his face back inline with mine, once again he pays attention to my lips. We need to go find Caleb before some one walks these corridors.

"Come on, " I say, he kisses me, " We need to go, " our lips meet again.

"Okay, if we must." he leaves me with one more long sensitive kiss. He grabs my hand and grins. Our fingers interlock shielding the warmth from the oncoming cold as we stroll across the barren school.

**Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter! I feel we need to address a few things. **

**1. I try to update as ofter as I can, but I get like four homeworks a night sometimes some will take longer than others. **

**2. My chapters are short because I feel like I need to publish them quickly? Often they'll be about a thousand words, which I think it sufficient (especially if I post one every two or three days) I actually find it difficult to write anymore than a thousand words especially because I get distracted very easily. It can take me around five hours to write a thousand words. **

**3. Your reviews mean the world to me! They are so cute! I love you all so much! **

**Thank you for reading! Remember to review, follow and favourite! **

**-LMC**


End file.
